Why Not?
by gilmoregirl145
Summary: Rogan: set durning season 4, an intreasting way for them to meet. After that disastrious date rory was set up on.
1. Chapter 1

Rory just sat there. Not able to believe her grandmother not only set her up, but also set her up with a jerk. What could she do? Paris was on her way to England with Asher, Lane didn't have a car, and she could only imagine what her mother would say. So she just sat there, with no money for a cab and the closet ATM would be dangerous getting to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying Logan had a bad day would be an understatement. He just wanted to go to the pub and relax. Dealing with his father was just too much for him to bear anymore. He was relieved when the pub finally came into his view.

Walking in the first thing he saw was a brown haired beauty sitting all along. He figured her boyfriend was at the bathroom so he just went straight to the bar.

But after ten minutes no one came to her a table male or female other than the waitress. This spiked his curiosity. He decided she must have had a bad day to. So why not just go over there. What could it hurt?

He went over to her table and sat down. And just looked at her she was reading and didn't notice him at all. He cleared his throat, which caused her to look up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory decided to get her mind off of the whole mess and read.

She pulled out the only book she had. A book she usually wouldn't have read. Thirteen Little Blue Envelops.

She was deep into it completely oblivious to the stranger that just sat down at her table. She kept thinking what she was going to do whom was she was going to call?

And how in the world did she get herself into this situation?

She was considering calling on the last people ever. Dean.

They had become friends, even though she didn't attend his wedding, at the request of Luke.

She was considering calling him when. The sound of someone clearing his or her throat took her out of her trance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This girl was strange. She just looked at him waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Hi" was all he could come up with.

Thankfully she said "Hi" back.

"I was wondering" he began with "why are you all along?"

Her reply was simple " you couldn't have said anything better than that?"

"Well I figured you must be simple, plus it was the first thing that popped into my head." Was Logan's reply along with his famous smirk.

Rory had to admit he had charm, and lots of it. He was also cute. Very cute.

What was she thinking? Even considering flirting with this guy. It was obvious he was a privileged white male. Exactly the opposite of the kind of guys she went for.

But the voices of Paris, Tawna, her mother, even her grandmother were in her head. "Why aren't you seeing anyone?" "You've had quite the dry spell this year."

So she decided to take a chance.

"Could it be that I want to be alone?" Rory asked with a sly smile.

Logan came right back "Now why would a beautiful girl such as your self want to be along on a Saturday night?"

"Maybe I like quite" was her reply.

"If you liked quite you would be in your room at home. Not at the noisy pub." He accused.

She took a risk. "Well maybe I just wanted to meet a guy?"

Logan found this very interesting. He had to admit he liked this girl already maybe even enough to be more than just an escort to her. It was obvious that she was defiantly a boyfriend girl friend type of girl.

He took a risk of his own. "Well I might just be the guy you're looking for. What's your name?"

He answer was the obvious one " Rory Gilmore. Yours?"

He stated his name like he was surprised she didn't know him, I mean Gilmore was a well-known name in society. " Logan Huntzburger"

She knew he was probably of the big newspaper tycoon 'Huntzburgers' but she ignored because she liked this guy. "So Logan, why did you come over here?"

"Because you looked lonely" was his reply.

"And are you going to make me not lonely?" she questioned.

"Yes" was all he said.

"Let's go." She said this got up and grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they got outside.

" Your cheering me up remember? You pick."

"Well ok then, lets go."

"Where?" She asked.

"Let's not spoil the surprise shall we"

She really saw herself with this guy. He was smooth, funny, charming, charismatic, and mysterious.

Logan also saw himself with her. The brown haired blue eyed beauty. She was funny, witty, and also mysterious.

Both of these young people knew this was going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride. They both knew they would be more than friends. And they both knew one day they would be in love and live happily ever after.

Now all Rory could do was silently thank her grandmother for prying into her social life. And setting her up with such a dud. Now she had Logan or at least she knew she would.

Boy whoever knew something her grandmother did would have such great consequences.


	2. 5 questions

"Bowling?" was all she could say.

"We could go anywhere and we go bowling?"

"Yes" Logan said. " It is impossible to be sad while bowling. Even when your loseing your still

haveing fun."

"You know i've never been bowling." Rory stated whill scanning the langs of the bowling ally.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, me and my mom wheren't the most athletic people, and by that i mean we avoided exercise

at all cost."

"Well," Logan began, " you won't be able to say that after tonight."

"Lead the way I guess"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe how fun that was!" Rory exclaimed.

"See I told you. Even though you got a what? 30 with bumpers up?"

"It was something like that, but you where right you can have fun bowling even when your loseing"

"Sometimes I wish that was true with life."

"We all do Logan.Especially me."

"You know I have a hard time believing that. I haven't known you long but you seem like you could never lose in life."

"In success no, i was Valedvictorian of my prep school, I got into Harvard, Princeton, and Yale, and I never gave up on anything."

"So how do you lose?" Logan asked.

"Boys." was all she said.

"I don't see why anyone would want to leave you or never even be with you. If you ask me they're the ones that lose."

"Thanks, now tell me about you your supposed to be cheering me up remember?"

"Ahhhh yes, ok now you get to ask me five questions that I have to answer. just nothing way to personal please?"

"Deal." rory began before she went into serious thought, "Ok, Best friends?"

"Easy, that would be Colin, Finn and Steph."

"A girl. Ever date her?"

"Yes when we where 2, it only lasted a week, I ate her cookie. Now she dates Colin."

"You ate her cookie!" Rory said sounding apauled. " I can deal with that as long as you promise to NEVER steal coffe?"

"Deal," Logan said trying not to give away his curiosty, "3 more questions."

"Um... Why did you come into the pub alone tonight?"

"Honestly?" Rory nodded her head yes.

"Well, I had just come from a meeting with my dad, who i assume u know by now is Mitchum Huntzburger?"

Once again Rory nodded.

"He basically just said I wasn't living up to his expectations, not being aroung the YDn enough, skipping class, and not settling down." Logan said with a sad look growing on his face.

"Ok, less serious, but still VERY important."

Logan nodded is head not qutie expecting the next words our of her mouth.

"Rugrats or Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Seriously?"

Rory simply nodded.

"Rugrats. Its a classic plus Spongebob has way too much merchendise."

"I totally agree, but I hated it when the did that "All Grown Up" thing. It was good as a one time thing but not a whole new series!" Rory said beginning to laugh.

"I completly agree." Logan said laughing as well.

"Ok you get one more question."

"Do you think you ever could settle down?" she asked while beginning to bite her bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe I really could," He said while putting his trademark smirk in its place. "Definatly, Maybe."

Hey, i really wasn't going to continue with it but i decided against that, i apolgize for spelling because i have to use WordPad and it doens't do anything. I;m not big on cliffhangers basically because i die when they're in stories, but i won't make any gurentees. thanks for reading i'll try to update as soon as i can, probably 2mrw because i have nothing to do till winterfest. oh well, Hopen you guys enjoy!

R and R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok this chapter is probably a lot better cause i know have a beta (Thankyou Nicole :) Hope you guys enjoy.

-

Rory and Logan just continued to sit there and smile at each other. "Ok," Rory said breaking the silence, "Where to next?"

"I have an idea." Logan stated taking Rory's hand at led her out of the bowling ally. "Oh, just so you know when we get there I get to ask you five questions."

"What? Why?" Rory questioned.

"Come on, we have no time to lose." Logan told her, ignoring Rory.

-

"Ice cream, wow, this really could work for me." Rory said while digging into her chocolate ice cream.

"Me too." Logan said while eating his own Strawberry ice cream

'At least he didn't get vanilla.' Rory thought to herself.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Rory told her, did she really say that out loud?

"You said something about you asking me five questions?" She asked changing the subject hoping he'd forget what she said.

"Yes I did." Logan confirmed, he thought for a second "What did you really say?

'Rats,' she thought, she sighed. "I said, at least you didn't get vanilla, it's a very old flavor."

"Ok, what is the story behind this old flavor thing, because I personally think vanilla is a very important flavor. It can be the basis for any flavor you want, but enough about that explain this story." Logan told Rory.

"Well my roommates boyfriend was rushed to the hospital a couple of weeks ago," Rory began

_- _

_"Paris." Rory walked into the hospital room._

_"Asher asked for a moistened towel 20 minutes ago and no one has brought him a moistened towel. This man is an award winning novelist, a sought after lecturer, he deserves a moistened towel. Give me a towel; I'll moisten the damn thing myself!" Paris ranted._

_"Paris calm down, fill me in here." Rory tried comforting her friend._

_  
"Stat, stat do you not know what stat means? They say it on all the hospital shows." Paris ignored Rory.  
_

_"Come on Paris, what's happening?" Rory pleaded with her friend.  
_

_"It's Asher." Paris said with a shaky voice._

_  
"I know. What's happening?" Rory asked.  
_

_"We were out getting some Gelato and he dropped his spoon and when I picked it up he started leaning on me like he was about to fall and he was having these pains." Paris explained._

_"Oh my God." Rory said with wide eyes.  
_

"_So we sat down and he said he was fine but, I got worried because he looked so pale. So I rushed him to this 'Chop Shop' masquerading as a hospital and I can't get anyone to help him." Paris complained  
_

_"Paris this is a really good hospital they know what they're doing." Rory told Paris, trying to reassure her.  
_

_"He wanted a towel." Paris whined._

"They'll get him one." Rory told her.  


_"And they wouldn't let me see him because I wasn't a blood relative. He's got two grown kids, where are they? You put food on their table and a roof over their heads and this is how they re-pay you." Paris said getting madder and madder._

_  
"What's the doctor saying? Is it serious?" Rory asked.  
_

_"It wasn't a heart attack it was angina or something, they think he's going to be fine." Paris told her.  
_

_"Good."  
_

_"But," Paris said with a worried look on her face._

_  
"But what?" Rory asked.  
_

_"The wobbling, the look on his face, the angina. He's old." Paris stated.  
_

_"What?" Rory asked confused.  
_

_"Asher, he has pains, he wobbles." Paris tried to elaborate.  
_

_"Yeah."_

"_I spotted him through the curtains when the doctor came out, and he was just lying on that bed all alone, and his eyes opened and he was just staring at the ceiling. He looked so close to death." Paris told her.  
_

_"He's not that close." Rory reassured her.  
_

_"He's closer than me." Paris almost yelled at her.  
_

_"An anvil could hit you on the head tomorrow and he could live another 40 years." Rory said trying to get her to stop worrying.  
_

_"I'm 19, I should be rollicking. Asher doesn't rollick."  
_

_"He probably didn't rollick when he was younger either he's British." Rory said, making a joke.  
_

_"You should have seen the way he was staring at the ceiling, like he was looking at God."  
_

_"He wasn't looking at God." Rory told her.  
_

_"You've probably been laughing at me all these months?" Paris looked at the floor.  
_

_"Paris, no I haven't." Rory told her, knowing she had been._

_  
"I'm in a hospital I should be at a disco tech. Are kids still into the disco tech?" Paris questioned.  
_

_"Paris, come on. Let's go get something to drink, let the hospital do their work." Rory told her leading her out of the waiting room.  
_

_"He orders old Gelato." Paris spoke.  
_

_"Old Gelato?" Rory asked._

_  
"Vanilla, it's an old flavor." Paris explained._

-

"Wow, I don't which is funnier, how crazy your friend is, or the fact that she dated Asher Fleming." Logan said laughing his butt off.

"Dating," Rory corrected, "She's still dating him she's now on her way to England with him for the summer."

"Wow! How do you look at her?" Logan asked thinking it was disgusting that a ninteen year old was dating a sixty year old.

"The same way I always have, and that counts as one of your questions you get 2 more." Rory stated.

"Alright, time for a silly question." Logan announced

"Ok, shoot." Rory told him taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Billy Madison or Happy Gilmore?" Logan asked with a completely serious face on.

"Easy. Happy Gilmore, and no, not just because we have the same last name." Rory told him.

"Why then, and it doesn't count as one of my questions" Logan told her.

"Bob Barker is AMAZING! Plus the story line is much better." Rory explained.

"I agree, so last question." Logan told her.

"Looks like it." Rory declared.

"Would you ever like to do this again sometime?" Logan asked, he had on his honest/worried face.

"Well..." Rory thought for a second. But before she could answer a voice cut thought the ice cream parlor.

A girl walked up to the table. "Logan there you are."


	4. Megan and a kiss

**AN: This ch. is loosely based on a stituation with me and my frined Megan whose date i did NOT steal at homecomeing, he still left with your didn't he??? and correct me if i'm wrong but isn't the reason you never got to dance with him was beacause you where dancing with his brother!!! Also i cut out the WHOLE dean situation because i hate it with a passion. hope you enjoy.**

-

"Logan there you are." The girl came up to the table.

"Megan, how are you?"Logan asked politely.

"Well, I'm ok, but why haven't you stopped by my party yet? You said you would." Megan asked pleading with Logan, while eyeing Rory.

"Well, I was considering going there later, but I wasn't sure. I'm actually planning on hanging out with Rory here for a while." Logan told her. "But, why are you here anyway with your party going on and everything?"

"Well," Megan began, "I was actually on my way out to get ice, when I saw you through the window and came in to say 'hi'."

"Well," Rory cut in, showing her defensive side, "You've said that already, so you can go now."

"Then you two must come back to the party! Please?" Megan retorted, trying not to show her jealousy.

"Of course Megan, we'll meet you there." Logan said, before Rory had the chance too.

"Ok, I'll see you there, bye!" Megan said before leaving.

"Look, Logan-" Rory began when Megan left.

"I just said that so she would leave, and you could answer my question." Logan said, cutting her off. "We don't have to go, but we should at least stop by to be polite, I mean I told her I would, and I don't want to go without you. And I swear we won't stay long, and then we can continue on with our evening."

"And where would the evening go after that?" Rory questioned.

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to my place for coffee." Logan said, but saw Rory's uneasy look "Coffee is my only intent, just so you know."

"Well, ok then lead the way I guess." Rory sighed and got up.

-

"Logan!" Megan exclaimed, "Thank god you're here! My friend just got here with another keg, and he needs your help to bring it in."

"Well," Logan said looking at Rory.

"Oh, don't worry about, what was it Roni?" Megan asked, intentionally forgetting Rory's name.

"It's Rory." Rory corrected.

"Right," Megan said with no interest at all. "Well, I can keep you company, go ahead Logan."

"Is that ok with you Rory?" Logan asked, his eyes begging Rory to say 'no' so he didn't have to do it. Rory, seeing this decided to have a little fun with it; if she had to go to this crowded college party she could at least have some fun with it.

"I don't mind at all Logan. You go right ahead I'll just get to know Megan, here, a little better." Rory said, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Great!" Megan exclaimed. "You better get going Logan, he's right out front."

"Ok, I'll see you two in a bit." Logan said giving them a fake smile.

-

"So Megan, do you like going to Yale?" Rory asked politely.

"Look here whore!" Megan exclaimed. "I don't want you here. No one does, so why don't you run along home and read a book like the good, little girl you are."

"What do you think gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Rory asked.

"Well, if you hadn't been here Logan would be my date, and I would be going home with him tonight. So basically you STOLE my date!" Megan ranted.

"You know what Megan? In order to steal someone's date they have to come with that person and leave with that person. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Logan came here with me, and is leaving with me, so I would get your facts straight before you accuse me of something that's not true!" Rory yelled so loud that no one believed that so much noise could come out of such a little person.

"Get the hell out of my dorm room you brat!" Megan yelled.

"Gladly!" Rory yelled, as Logan was walking back into the dorm room. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the dorm room with her. "Let's go Logan!"

"Slow down there Rory, tell me what happened." Logan said catching up with her after she let go of him, and she started quickly walking to Logan's car.

"Megan had the audacity to say that I stole her date!" Rory exclaimed.

"Who was her date?" Logan asked confused.

"You, apparently!" Rory said sound as shocked as he was.

"Really?" Logan asked, and then he laughed. "I didn't even want to go to her party; one of my roommates has a crush on her, that's why I said I might go, because of him."

"You know what? I just want to forget that part of the evening, so let's go back to your place and have some coffee because I really could use a cup." Rory complained.

"Fine with me," Logan said. "And you can answer that question I had for you."

"Deal." Rory said with a grin on her face.

-

"Nice place you got here Logan." Rory said, as she walked in.

"I like it." Logan replied, being humble.

"Ok, so where is my coffee?" Rory asked.

"I'm getting to it. I only have caramel flavored beans. I hope that's ok?" Logan asked.

"It's fine." Rory said, sitting on the couch while Logan got started on the coffee.

"I see you don't have a lot of pictures in here." Rory said, while the coffee was brewing.

"Yeah, pictures tend to freak my roommate, Lanny, out a bit." Logan explained.

"Ah, so where is this Lanny?" Rory asked.

"He already went home for the summer and right now he's probably getting ready to leave for Fiji." Logan said coming to sit down with her with two coffees in his hands.

Rory took a sip, "Wow, this is good."

"Thanks, so you got any plans for the summer?" Logan asked.

"Not really, my grandma invited me to go with her to Europe with her, and some other family, and their son, and the son, just happens to be about my age. So I'm not sure if I'm going to go unless I have a good excuse." Rory said looking at Logan.

"Well, I don't think you have one." Logan said.

"And why is that?" Rory asked.

"Well, because that other family you where talking about are my parents and their son, is me." Logan said.

"Oh really?" Rory asked.

"Yes, so if you go then when we're there we can go on a couple of dates." Logan told her.

"Dates?" Rory questioned.

"Yes dates. So are you going to go? Because if you can't then I'm going to be stuck with someone else and that would be terrible." Logan told her with a big smirk on his face.

"I'll have to call my grandma tomorrow and tell her yes then." Rory grinned back.

"So your answer is yes? You would like to do this again sometime?" Logan asked seeming a little surprised.

"Of course" Rory said as she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was amazing, it was the kind of kiss that you know that you would never have again in a lifetime, all of the sudden Rory realized they were in a full out make-out session, until Rory pulled away.

"I really should go it's getting late." Rory said with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Ok then, I'll see you soon then. Can I call you?" Logan asked with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"You better." Rory said writing down her number and giving it to Logan.

"Good night Logan." Rory said and got off the couch and went over to the door and opened it, with Logan in tow.

"Good night Ace." He replied following her.

"Ace?" She asked not getting the nickname.

"You're a reporter aren't you?" Logan asked.

She nodded her head, she understanding it now. She gave him one last kiss, and then was gone.

For now anyway,


	5. Milkshakes and movies

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you like it, and vote longer chpaters less ofthen of shorter chapters leed often

Thanks to Nicole

Diclaimer: I don't own gilmore girsl or anyhintg else

-

Rory called her Grandma up the next morning

"Hey Grandma." Rory said cheerfully, greeting her grandma.

"Why hello Rory. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call to?" Emily asked her grand-daughter.

"Well, I was actually calling to tell you that I think I'm going to go with you to Europe." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Rory that's wonderful, I'm so glad you decided to come. Now remember we are leaving tomorrow night and we're meeting the Huntzbergers at the airport before we're off to Europe."

"Ok Grandma, I'll see you there. What time should I meet you there?" Rory asked.

"7:30, and please where blue, it looks so nice on you." Her Grandma answered.

"Ok Grandma." Rory replied, a little agitated that her Grandma was still trying to dress her at the age of 19. "I'll see you then."

"See you then Rory, goodbye." Emily hung up with a smile on her face

-

As soon as Rory hung up her phone began to ring, 'Milkshake', obviously chosen by her mother, so she answered it without looking.

"Hey mom." Rory answered into her cell.

"Last time I checked I wasn't your mom," came a voice that defiantly wasn't her mother's "But if I was, that make out session last night would have been insanely inappropriate." Logan's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry," Rory said, sounding a little sheepish "my mom likes to change my ringtones and based on the one that rang I thought it was her."

"Interesting, what song was it?" Logan asked, very intrigued by her mother.

"'Milkshake'" Rory mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"'Milkshake'" she said in her regular voice.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yes, obviously, you've never met my mom." Rory said.

"Actually I think I might have heard her name, Lorelai right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Rory asked getting a little confused.

"She babysat me when she was about 15 or 16, I was really little then." Logan said.

"That's so cool. I'll have to mention next time we talk, she'll be excited!" Rory said smiling.

"Nice. So I was thinking that I really don't want to wait till we're in Europe to have another date, so what about to night?" Logan asked.

"I would love to, but since we're leaving for Europe tomorrow I was gonna go home and have a movie night with my mom, we're really close. Plus I haven't had a chance to tell her I said yes yet, so I have to make it up to her. How about you meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Sure just tell me the time and place." Logan said, a little surprised at the relationship that she had with her mother.

"Ok noon, at 'The Dragonfly Inn' in Stars Hollow, see you then, bye Logan."

"See you then, bye Ace." Logan said hanging up.

-

As soon as her conversation with Logan ended Rory decided it would be best to call her mom right away and make plans for tonight. She pressed '2' on her speed dial and waited for her mom to answer.

"Hey Sweets!" Lorelei greeted, "How you doing' Hon?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I decided to take grandma up on her offer to go with her to Europe and that family." Rory explained.

"Why, do you hate me?" Lorelei asked pretending sounding hurt.

"Well last night after the date grandma set me up on failed, I met this really cute, sweet guy and we talked and got to know one another, and it turns out that his family is the one grandma is going with."

"Who is this guy, do I know him?" Lorelai asked, quite fascinated with the boy who had gotten a hold of Rory's interest, it wasn't every boy who could do that.

"Well, actually you do, but I'll leave you in suspense so that you will agree to have me come over tonight for an old-fashioned-Gilmore-girls-movie-night, and to get the rest of my stuff home." Rory added the last part in really quickly.

"I'm going to try and forget that last part and go onto a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Don't you want to hang out with lover boy tonight?" Lorelai asked making kissing sounds.

Rory rolled her eyes into the phone, "Well if you must know, he's meeting me at the Dragonfly tomorrow for lunch so then you can see him again."

"Ok, now I'm excited and not just for tonight. So about you get the movie and I'll take care of the food?" Lorelei asked.

"Good with me see you at 7 then?" Rory asked.

"7 it is babe, see you later. Bye Hun."

"Bye mom." Rory said then hung up her phone to go and take shower and finish pack up her stuff.

-

"Hey mom I'm here!" Rory shouted as she opened the door to her child hood home.

"Great sweets, nice to see you." Lorelei said hugging Rory. "Where are all your boxes?"

"They're out in the car I figured you could help me bring them in then we could start the movies." Rory said.

"Fine, lets get this over with." Lorelai said not even bothering to argue she just wanted to enjoy a movie night with her daughter.

-

"Oh my god!" Lorelei exclaimed. "I can't believe how heavy your stuff is!"

"Well believe it." Rory said.

"Ok, so let's move on. What movies did you get?" Lorelai asked getting really excited.

"Well, let's see shall we?" Rory asked, opening a bag she had with her, "We have 'The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle', 'Coyote Ugly', and 'Slap her...She's French,' better known here as 'She Gets What she Wants'."

"Oh, Piper Perabo, very nice," Lorelai commented, "Lets start with 'The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'. Did you know that Robert De Niro was the number one biggest sellout, because he got so much money to play Fearless Leader?"

"I heard that," Rory told her, "but he's hilarious in it."

"Ok now, lets get started, after this we'll watch 'Slap her...She's French', then 'Coyote Ugly'.

"Sounds good, let's get going." Rory said, as they headed over to the couch to start the movies.

-

In the middle of 'Slap her...She's French' Lorelai decided she couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask about this boy. "Ok, it's time to tell mommy what's going on who is this boy, and how do I know him?"

"Well," Rory began, smiling at her mother, loving that she had been tormenting her for a movie and a start, "His name is Logan Huntzberger, and you know him because you babysat him when you where 15 or 16, he said."

"Oh, I remember him." Lorelai said recalling the boy she once baby sat for. "Blond hair, adorable brown eyes, and very rowdy."

"I guess that's him, he is so sweet mom, and I think he really likes me." Rory said emphasizing 'so' and 'really'.

"Well that's great babe, I'm sure he does, I mean, how can he not? Now give me all the details of last night." Lorelai said, very excited.

Rory filled her mom in on all the details, from the five questions, to Megan, and then to the kiss. When she finished they started to watch the movie again just as Starla's boyfriend, Kyle (AN: if u guys didn't know hes played my MATT), was making out with Genevieve.

"You know mom, if I was Starla I would still date him anyway, he is so HOT!" Rory shouted.

"I agree." Lorelai said. They then finished all the movies and went to bed.

-

At about quarter to noon Rory went to the Dragonfly to meet Logan for their lunch. As soon as she got there she saw him sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Hey Ace. Nice to see you, so what do you recommend here that's good?" Logan asked.

"Anything, Sookie is an amazing cook; it's part of the reason her and my mom's inn does so well." Rory said.

"So this is your Mom's inn? It's really nice." Logan said.

"Well, I think so too." Lorelai said, coming up right behind them. She gave Logan a hug, "Logan, I haven't seen you since you were two or three, and you're looking as cute as ever."

"Yeah, well that's one thing to thank my parents for." Logan said.

"Well I'll just let you two get back to your lunch. I'm sure I'll see you later. Bye sweets." Lorelai said, before Logan or Rory had a chance to say anything else.

"Your mom is really nice." Logan said.

"Yeah she is. So lets get back to our alone time before we're off to Europe with my grandma, and your parents." Rory said.

"Yes lets." Logan said, right before leaning in to give Rory a kiss.


	6. Europe

AN: I have no idea what the European time zones are, i know they're ahead thats about the extent of it, Hope you guys like it, I might not have ch. up as often but who knows cause i have an eng. project to wrok on so who knows

Thanks to Nicole :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or anything else.

-

"Hey Grandma." Rory said, as she stepped out if her car at the private air strip.

"Why, hello Rory, I love that blue blouse! Where are your bags?" Emily asked.

"They are in my trunk Grandma, I was just about to go and get them." Rory said, ignoring her grandma's comment about her shirt.

"Oh Rory, you don't carry bags they will do that for you." Emily explained.

"Sorry Grandma." Rory apologized, not really being sorry, she didn't want people to have to carry her bags for her.

"Quite all right. Now come along and meet the Huntzbergers." Emily said, leading Rory over to where the Huntzbergers were standing waiting for Rory, so they could get on the plane.

"Mitchum, Shira, Logan," Emily said, "This is my grand-daughter Rory. Rory this is Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger and their son Logan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory greeted. "Logan, it's nice to see you again."

"You to Ace," Logan replied, with his classic smirk playing on his lips.

"You two know each other?" Shira asked praying Rory wasn't one of her son's conquests, although this girl didn't seem to be the type, you never know.

"Yes," Logan said, "We met each other at the Yale Daily News. Right, Rory?" Logan asked, sending Rory a signal with his eyes telling her to say 'yes', he didn't want his parents and her grandma budding into their personal lives.

"Yeah, we did." Rory confirmed, understanding the look Logan had given her. She thought it was sweet that he wanted what they had kept between them, if they had anything, which she was pretty sure they did, especially seeing the boyish smile on his face when she came over.

"Well that's nice." said Mitchum; it was the first thing he had said. He had just been watching her; he had heard a lot about this girl, not only was she a Gilmore but a Hayden too. It didn't matter that she wanted to be a writer, but she was a damn good one of those. He had read some of her pieces, and thought that they where amazing, she really did have a gift.

"Ok, well let's not delay this trip any longer." Shira said, as she headed to the plane with everyone following her. They all boarded the plane and got settled in, with Emily by herself, Shira next to Mitchum, and of course Rory next to Logan.

In no time they where in the air with Rory sleeping on Logan's shoulder and he liked it that way. He couldn't wait until they had some alone time in Europe.

-

They had arrived at their hotel in London, their first stop, at around 6 PM. Rory was surprisingly well rested, and so was Logan, they both knew it was because they could spend some alone time together, knowing the adults would want to go straight to their rooms.

They both had connecting rooms, with his parents and her Grandma in the two other rooms.

As expected, the adults retired to their rooms straight away, and Rory and Logan went off on their own, for their first date.

They ate at a small little restaurant they found not to far from their hotel, afterwards the decided to go to the London eye and see the city lights of London. Logan bribed the attendant to give them their own compartment.

"So Ace, how's London so far?" Logan asked

"It's just as I remember it." She said, she saw Logan's confused face and started to explain. "My mom and I back packed around Europe together last year, after I graduated from high school. It was beautiful, and I loved every minute of it."

"Yeah it's pretty nice, so how's this date going so far?" Logan wondered.

"Its amazing, not many people get to say they went on their first official date in London, well, not many people who live in America anyway." Rory said.

They just continued to stand there smiling at each other, and enjoying the view, until Rory had to break the silence, she had to know where they stood, before anything else happened, she wasn't sure if she wanted a boyfriend but, she didn't want him dating anyone else.

"I think we should talk about what's going on between us." Rory said.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll go first." Logan sighed and started. "I really like you Rory, I'm not very sure if you've ever heard this, but I have somewhat of a playboy legacy at Yale. But I haven't thought about another girl since I met you, I've never had a girlfriend, and I'm not sure I'm ready to be a boyfriend just yet, but I'm ready to date you, and only you take it slow."

"I really like you too Logan." Rory said, "and I think that just dating each other and no one else is a great idea for now, I understand that you need too see what it's like to date only one person, and I'm glad that I'm that person, but are you sure you can handle it? I mean, your going to be surrounded by beautiful European girls, and I'm just little, old me, nothing too special."

"Rory, you are special. Your beautiful, smart, witty, funny and sexy as hell, you're more than enough, and don't ever think otherwise. I also noticed how cute you are, especially when you drink coffee, I take you like it?" Logan questioned with a smile on his face

"I love it, if it was possible to make love to a hot beverage, it would be the one." Rory said with a straight face.

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "That's what I like about you Ace. So you agree to my proposition?"

"Of course I do Logan." Rory said kissing him.

Logan eagerly kissed her back, so happy that she agreed to date him. The kiss began to escalade, till Rory pulled away.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed, "Do you know how many random people can see us!"

"Fine, I'll keep it to myself, you're just too cute." Logan told her rubbing their noses together, Rory just laughed.

"So, how about we get some coffee, and then go back to the hotel to hang out?" Logan proposed.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Rory agreed

-

After they got their coffee they were back sitting on the couch in Rory's hotel room watching TV.

"So, I have to ask. What are we watching?" Logan asked.

"Win a Date With Tad Hamilton!" Rory said like it was obvious.

"Ah, do you think you could eat you weight in Pringles?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," she said, "But I totally agree with her, you can eat a full can of the regular, but if its flavor is like sour cream and onion, you can only eat half in one sitting, the only exception is cheddar, which you can eat a whole can of."

"I like your knowledge on Pringles here, Ace." Logan said.

"Yeah, well Pringles are good." Rory shrugged

"But not as good as this." Logan said, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

In no time at all they where vertical on the couch, their tongues dueling with each other, but then there was a knock on the door, they didn't hear it at first, but then the person started to knock louder. They reluctantly pulled away, straightened out their clothes, and went to answer the door.

"Hello Grandma." Rory said, opening the door.

"Hello Rory, I just wanted to see if you had a good night, why is your hair so messy?" Emily questioned, with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, I fell asleep on the couch." Rory answered. "And I had a fine night Grandma; Logan took me out to get something to eat."

"That's very nice, I hope you two got to know each other. You'll be spending a lot of time together." Emily said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes Grandma, well I'm kind of tired, I'm think I'm going to go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning. Good night Grandma." Rory said, smiling at her Grandma, but on the inside she thought that her Grandma was getting scarier and scarier by the minute.

"Good night Rory." Emily said, then walked away.

"That was close." Rory said, once she made her way back to the couch.

"Yeah, I should probably go to bed before we actually do get caught. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"Good night Logan." Rory said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Night Ace." Logan said, before giving her one last kiss then, going back to his own room.

They both went to sleep that night having dreams about the other, wondering what their newly established relationship would bring.


	7. London Gala

AN: Sorry it took longer than the others, but im working on an english project and once i finish writng something im jus to sick of typeing to type another chapter.

hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything else

- 

Ringing that's all Rory could hear. She thought it was all in her head, but it wouldn't stop so she finally reached for the phone. 

"Hello." She said groggily.

"Rory, what are you doing sleeping at this hour? Are you sick?" Emily asked.

'No grandma some of us like to sleep this early in the morning.' Rory thought.

"No grandma, just tired from the flight I guess." Rory said.

"Well that's good, we are all meeting for breakfast in 20 minutes in the restaurant see you there." Emily said hanging up not even giving Rory a chance to answer.

"Great." Rory mumbled getting out of bed and getting ready for breakfast with her grandma, and Mitchum and Shira, and Logan. Well at least there was something to look forward to.

-

"There were really together all night last night?" Shira asked.

"Yes," Emily answered, "Apparently he took her out to dinner and they walked around and got to know each other."

"Oh Em!" Shira exclaimed. "They are going to be fabulous together, could you imagine their kids. Her blue eyes his blond hair, they would be gorgeous."

"I agree but lets not get to far ahead." Emily reasoned. "At least not yet."

-

"Good Morning Rory. How did you sleep?" Emily asked.

"Fine Grandma, and you?" Rory replied.

"I slept fine dear." Emily answered.

The waiter then came up to the table to take their orders.

"So lets get down to todays plans shall we." Shira said.

"Yes, lets fill Rory in here" Emily said. "Well, today Logan and Mitchum are golfing and spending some time together. While we here are going to go shopping and get a new dress and some other stuff just for kicks." 

"Why do I need a new dress?" Rory asked.

"Oh," Shira said, " We are going to a benefit tonight and we must get you a fabulous and formal dress to wear, and of course Logan will be your date."

"Oh, well that sounds lovely." Rory said as the food arrived.

"Yes, so lets eat this and head out to the stores." Emily said.

-

They had finale made it back to the hotel after shopping, getting a facial, and her hair and nails done. But she had found a beautiful dress. It was floor length, with a square neckline. It was sky blue, because it matched her eyes of course, with a black strip below the chest and one that ran down her leg. It was a beautiful dress and it did match her eyes.

She had an hour to get ready but she really didn't need it. Her make up was also done so she just had to put on her dress, simple black heals and jewelery. Thankfully she convinced her grandma to let her pick out her own jewelry so it was more simple. The necklace Had one triangle Aquamarine with 5 small diamonds on top of it with matching earrings, even then it was more expensive then the stuff she would usually wear.

She was standing by her coach, because of course she couldn't sit in this dress, when there was a knock at her door. She went to the door and there was Logan standing there looking amazing in a tux smiling at her.

"Hey Ace! You look gorgeous" Logan said not being able to take his eyes off her. She really did look amazing.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Rory said then added,"And yes I know that that's very cliche."

"But, its very true." Logan said with his smirk in place.

"Ha ha, your ego is way to big." Rory said.

"I know, now lets get this show on the road before your grandma comes up to get us, just one thing first." Logan said then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I Missed you today." He said.

"I missed you too, now lets go before we get caught there's plenty of time for that later." Rory said leaving her room to go into the hallway with Logan, then she lead him to the elevators.

"Rory, you look gorgeous." Shira said as the doors opened.

"Thank you Shira, you too." Rory said.

"We have to get going or we are going to be late. There are going to be some very important people here tonight." Mitchum said.

"We're going Mitchum calm down." Emily said. "Come along the limo is waiting out front."

The drive to where the gala was being held wasn't far at all. Once they arrived everyone coupled off, but Emily of course and entered.

The event was just as boring as must of these events where. Rory and Logan where sitting in their seats when someone came up to them.

"Why hello Mary." he said.  
-

Rory knew that voice she hasn't heard it in two years, but she knew it and she knew who that voice belonged too.

"Tristan, how are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm good Mary, so what brings you here to London?" Tristan asked.

"Oh well I'm on vacation with my grandmother and Logan here and his family." Rory explained.

"How are you DuGrey?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine Huntzburger." Tristan said.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Rory asked very curious.

"Well how grandfathers went to school together and where involved in a lot of deals." Logan explained.

"Yeah," Tristan confirmed, "We used to spend a lot of time together.'

"So my turn to ask," Logan said, "How do you too know each other and is she really the same 'Mary' you told me about?"

"Well we went to Chilton together before Tristan's dad sent him to Military school and what did you say about me?" Rory asked.

"Relax mare, I simply told him why I called you Mary." Tristan said.

"He also told us how and I quote 'HOT' you where. He also said how you kissed, when you kissed, about how he got you tickets to PJ Harvey, oh and how he liked you." Logan added.

"Thanks, Logan." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Logan said.

"By the way Mare you look great."

"Thanks Tristan you too." Rory said.

"So wheres your hotel?" Tristan asked.

"Not to far away." Rory answered.

"When do you leave?" Tristan asked curious.

"Thursday so about four more days." Logan said.

"We should get together." Tristan suggested.

"Yeah we should, here's my cell number," Rory said handing Tristan a piece of paper. "Call me tomorrow and we can set something up." 

"I will." Tristan said.

"We're going to go before I die here, see you later Tristan."

"Bye Mary, Logan." Tristan said.

"See you Tris." Logan said then he led Rory outside and to an awaiting Limo who took them back to the hotel.

Rory immediately changed into some comfy pj's as did Logan. They both settled on the couch and watched "Remember the Titans" they of course ended up making out by the end of the movie. It was 2 am when they both finally went to sleep to await the next day.

-

AN: the links will be on my blog, the link is on my profile.


	8. Jessica in Paris

Hey guys thanks for reading hope you like it :)

R and R

Thank you Nicole

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA!!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls or anything else.

-

They had just left London and were heading for Paris. Rory, Logan, and Tristan had spent a lot of time together. Rory and Logan had told Tristan about how they decided to date, and he was very happy for them. They, however, were still hiding it from their families, but they continued to get closer. Once they arrived in Paris they, once again, all went to settle into their hotel rooms.

But before they went their separate ways Emily turned to Rory and Logan and said, "We got you two into the restaurant in the Eiffel tower for tonight. Rory there is a dress waiting for you in your room. Have fun you two." 

"Well, at least we'll get to see an amazing view of Paris, and spend some time together." Logan said.

"Yeah, plus I heard they are thinking about filming Rush Hour 3 there." Rory said.

"So they're finally making a third movie?" Logan asked.

"It's going around the rumor mill. Well, I should go get ready, I'll see you soon." Rory said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Logan said, before looking around then giving Rory a quick kiss goodbye.

When Rory arrived in her room she saw the box that contained her dress. It was a Tea length Halter-top dress, the tag said the color was called Truffle, which made it a very deep burgundy type color.

It took Rory over two hours to complete the process of getting ready. She just finished putting on her shoes when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said as she opened the door. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you, I hate to say it, but my Grandma doesn't have bad taste."

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Logan said, reaching out his arm for Rory to take.

"Yes, lets." Rory said, taking the arm he was offering.

-

They had a good dinner with an amazing view, but Rory of course was still hungry after the small portions and weird sauces. So she convinced Logan to find a place where they could buy ice cream to enjoy back at the hotel in her room. They eventually found one and went back to the hotel to enjoy a night together.

"OK, so I know you're a journalism major, you went to Chilton, and you're form Stars Hollow, you love coffee, junk food, etc." Logan said. "So tell me something I don't know about you."

"Well, I'm a virgin." She said, looking down, she knew he had somewhat of a reputation, but if he wanted to date her he should know, right? 

"Yeah, I kind of figured. But Rory you should know, I'm totally OK with that, and I'm not going to pressure you into anything until your ready. You're an amazing person, and I'm lucky just to know you, and no matter what I really do like you, a lot." Logan said.

"Thanks. Now tell me something I don't know about you." Rory said.

"Well, I'm remarkably good at math." Logan told her.

"Are you serious? I am too, but I'm much better at English." Rory said.

"It's getting late." Logan said, "I should get going, I'll see you in the morning Ace, hopefully for sure this time"

"Yeah, goodnight Logan." Rory said, getting up to go to her room. 

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"To my room." Rory said.

"Not before this." Logan said, pulling her back onto the couch for a kiss, which progressed quickly.

"Hey, I don't want my Grandma to almost catch us again." Rory said, getting up off the couch.

"You're right, ok so, goodnight for real this time Ace." Logan said.

"Good night Logan". Rory said, before going into her room to go to sleep.

-

"We have another benefit?" Rory asked, the next morning at breakfast.

"Why yes," Shira said, "We have one in basically every city. Isn't it fabulous, and don't worry we're having all your dresses that we'll buy sent back home, and the ones you don't want anymore you can just donate or something."

"Well lets get going Rory," Emily said, "We still have to find the dress, jewelry, shoes, we also need to get your hair, makeup, and nails done."

"OK, let's get going." Rory said, not bothering to fight it. Like they said in Star Trek "resistance is futile."

-

After a long day Rory actually ended up finding a nice pink dress. It was strapless pink tulle ball gown, it was very well 'big' she thought for an event but she figured she would be wearing a lot of these this summer, but at least she'd be with Logan. Her jewelry was a round drop diamond earring that switched off between diamonds and pink sapphires, with a matching necklace.

Logan arrived right on time. "Wow, you know I actually like you in ball gowns Ace?" He asked.

"Well it's a bit obnoxious, but I actually like this dress." Rory said.

"I like it to," Logan said, "You look amazing. Now let's get going."

-

They arrived at the gala twenty minutes later and where seated right away then dinner was served.

After dinner Logan asked Rory to dance, an offer which she gladly accepted.

As soon as they where finished dancing, a girl about their age came up to Logan and said "Logan, Oh my God it's so good to see you. How are you?" 

"I'm fine Jessica, I haven't seen you since high school."

"I'm great Logan, and whose your friend here." Jessica asked.

"This is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is Jessica, we started at the same high school." Logan said.

"And one of us actually finished there too." Jessica added. "So you guys wanna come to the sub party with me?"

"Sure" Rory answered.

"Always you Jessica, you always make a party." Logan said.

"I know." Jessica said, leading them to where the sub party was being held.

-

They arrived back at the hotel at around 2 AM, both more than slightly buzzed, but they hid it well from the adults. They decided to call it a night right away, and after a good night kiss parted ways. They woke up the next morning ready to enjoy Paris until they where off to Rome.

-

AN: Pics. will be on my blog/homepage


	9. Little black dress approved

Hey guys heres the next update

Remeber the pics. of evrything are on my blog/homepage theres two links on my profile to it.

Thanks Nicole.

I love you Jill (both of you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anyhtin else/

-

Now they were in Rome, Rory and Logan expected another Gala, but Rory was so sick of shopping she decided to just let Emily and Shira pick out her dress and jewelry. She decided she would just stay in her room and call her mom.

"Hey Mom." Rory said, when her mom answered the phone.

"Hey Sweets. How is it that you're calling me in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be off around Europe with your grandmother?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we have yet another Gala tonight, and I was sick of shopping so I'm letting Emily and Shira pick out my stuff, and I can do my own hair and makeup. I trust them not to pick out something that's 1830s, considering they don't know Logan and I are dating, and they want us to like each other." Rory explained.

"Well, speaking of shopping, I guess I don't need to do any for my date with Luke." Lorelai said.

"How's that going? Is this you first official date? And what do you mean about needing to do shopping?" Rory asked.

"Well, yes it is our first date, and I think it's going to be good. About the shopping some of those dresses arrived here, and I think that halter tea length dress will look amazing on me." Lorelai said.

"Yes, Mom you can wear it, but don't ruin it, OK? I really liked it." Rory said.

"I knew there was a reason you are my favorite daughter." Lorelai said.

"I'm your only daughter." Rory reasoned.

"That I know of." Lorelai finished Rory's sentence. "Bye sweets, love you."

"Love you too Mom, I'll talk to you later bye." Rory said, and then she hung up her phone. She decided since she hadn't seen her dress, and she didn't know how to do her hair or make-up. So she decided to watch TV.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at her door, it was a delivery man with her dress and jewelry; she accepted the big box and the smaller. Attached to them was a note saying Logan was going to come a get her at seven.

The dress was beautiful; it was a black and white strapless gown. It had a full white tulle skirt, with black crystal beading on top. Her jewelry was a simple Y- shaped black necklace with matching earrings.

She decided to just wear her hair down and curled.

At exactly seven there was a knock on the door. Rory went to answer it and they were off,

-

After dinner Rory and Logan decided to dance again, but before they could a blond girl approached the table. 

"Logan!" She exclaimed, opening her arms to pull him into a hug.

"Steph. How are you?" Logan asked, hugging her.

'So this was Steph' Rory thought .She was pretty, but Rory could tell they only had a friendship connection, and nothing more.

Steph was wearing a burgundy colored strapless ball gown that split on the left side with beaded details. She was wearing a crystal Y-shaped necklace that had a round stones and matching earrings.

"Steph this is Rory, I told you about her. Rory this is Steph." Logan said, introducing them. 

"Oh my God!" Steph said. "It's so nice to meet you, and it's good to know someone can tame Logan." 

"It's good to meet you too Steph." Rory said. 

"Where are Colin and Finn?" Logan asked.

"Who knows? They said they might show up in Barcelona if they're parents make them."

"Well, I think we're heading there next." Logan said.

"Oh Rory, this benefit is going to actually be a fun one." Steph said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"Well it's sponsored by a Jewelry company, and its little black dress night!" Steph said excitedly.

"What does it being sponsored by a jewelry company have to do with?" Rory asked.

"Well, when a woman over eighteen and under twenty-five arrive, they get their jewelry for the night from the jeweler, and all the guys bid on them, and their jewelry, so your starting value is how much your jewelry would cost in the store." Steph explained. "And you have to do it!"

"So we only have to model the jewelry?" Rory asked, hopefully.

"Well yeah, and go out on a date with the guy that wins you." Steph answered.

"Oh great!" Rory said. She couldn't wait till Barcelona.

-

They had arrived in Barcelona a few days later. Rory's grandma had told her all about the benefit, and that her dress would be waiting for her in her room, and her and Shira would come and get her around seven.

Thankfully her dress wasn't like a 'Posh' spice little black dress. It was a tea length black, flaring, strapless dress. She had no idea what her jewelry would look like, so she made her make-up fairly neutral so it could go with anything.

Emily and Shira arrived a bit after seven, and after all the 'you look amazing' were exchanged. They then headed to the benefit.

When Rory walked in she was taken to a room by an attendant to be given her jewelry. She was given what they called the "Double Wave necklace" It was like two wavy necklaces together, covered with pearls and diamonds. Her earrings where simple pearl studs, with diamonds as well.

After getting her jewelry she was told to go backstage until the auction would be held. Once she arrived there she saw Steph and went to greet her.

"Hey Steph." Rory said.

"Hey Rory." Steph said

She was actually wearing a little black dress. It was strapless and has a short, flared skirt that only went down mid-thigh. Her jewelry was called Stephanotis necklace and earring set. It was a lot of flowers with pearls in the center of them.

"We will now start the auctions with Jillian Cabot." The announcer said. 

The girl who walked out of the backstage area was one of the smuttiest girls Rory had ever seen. She didn't think her dress could be any shorter or tighter.

"I heard her say earlier that she was convinced once Logan, Colin, and Finn saw her in that, they would be fighting over her." Steph said, "She's convinced Logan will win." Steph continued, but then added when she saw the look on Rory's face, "He told me he was bidding on you, and no one else, and I made him promise."

Just then Jill cam storming back in, "I can't believe it, he barely looked at me now, I'm stuck with Finnegan Morgan." Jill wined to her friend Marie.

"Well, who knows. Maybe he's gay now?" Marie said trying to comfort her friend.

"I told you." Steph said, laughing a little to herself. Rory was laughing too.

"What are you laughing about?" Jill asked in a bithcy tone.

Then Steph's name was called,"Saved by the bell." She said.

Rory then, waited backstage for her own name to be called. Colin had ended up winning Steph, a couple of people later, and then Rory's name was called.

"The bidding will start at $65,725." The announcer said. Rory couldn't believe that's how much her jewelry was worth. She blocked out the rest of the bidding until at the end when the announcer said "Sold, ladies and gentlemen that's our highest sale of the night."

Logan ended up buying Rory for over $300,000.

"You know" Rory said, later that night, "You could have had me for free." 

"Yes, but this way I get to buy you some jewelry in the process."

"OK, so where are you taking me on this date of ours tonight?" Rory asked.

"That Ace, is a surprise." Logan answered.  
-

Logan took Rory to a small little Spanish restaurant where the food was absolutely amazing. They then walked around for a little bit before they headed back to the hotel room. When they got back they sat on the couch to watch TV.

In no time at all they where horizontal on the coach with Logan's dress shirt, tie and jacket gone, and Rory's hand up Logan's under shirt. Rory's dress had ridden up a lot, with Logan's hand on her upper thigh.

As Rory began to pull Logan's shirt over his head, her door opened and in walked Emily and Shira.


	10. Dancing

I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long. I even ended up editing it myself so if somethings wrong tell me and bear with me here, and Jill is based on onen of my friends except my frined really isn't a slut just saying

On with the story this chapter is longer so maybe that will make up for the long wait

Disclainer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else

-

In no time at all they where horizontal on the coach with Logan's dress shirt, tie and jacket gone, and Rory's hand up Logan's under shirt. Rory's dress had ridden up a lot, with Logan's hand on her upper thigh.

As Rory began to pull Logan's shirt over his head, her door opened and in walked Emily and Shira.

-

"Oh My GOD!" Shira exclaimed as Rory Logan pulled apart and sat up looking extremely embaressed.

"We'll just be going," Emily said, "Continue what you where doing."

They then left and the door shut.

"Well Grandma said." Rory said kissing Logan again resuming their previous actions.

Just then the door busted open again.

"I didn't really think you would continue!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well you told us to." Rory defended.

"I figured you two would get decent!" Emily said, "Not actually continue." 

"Well we did." Rory said simply.

"Rory, your virginity is a precious gift and the thought that you no longer have it is daunting." Emily said.

"Grandma I am still a virgin." Rory said.

"I find that hard to believe." Shira said under her breath even though everyone heard it.

"Mom!" Logan exclaimed.

"It had nothing to do with her." Shira explained. "It's just that from that show its obvious you too have been seeing each other under your own choice since before this holiday. Knowing you Logan, well its not what your known for."

"Mom, I can't believe you would say that. I really like Rory." Logan said.

"Well I'm sorry dear it's just that you have a reputation." Shira said.

"Yeah OK mom. Can you two go now?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Emily said, "But you two sleep in your own rooms to night. Got it?" Emily asked pointing at them.

"Yes grandma. Goodnight we'll see you in the morning. Night Shira." Rory said.

"Goodnight Rory, Logan." Shira said.

"Good night Mom." Logan said.

Then the where gone, hopefully for good this time. 

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?" 

"You should put a shirt on in case they come back in." Rory said.

"Why Ace? You don't like me with my shirt off?" Logan asked.

Rory blushed a deep red, but she decided to be a bit like her mother and not the innocent her.

"Well no I love it, I just find it unfair how you get to be shirtless but I don't." Rory said.

Logan couldn't believe it, he was totally baffled, had those word just come out of her mouth? She knew his mom didn't mean anything by the comment. Didn't she?

"You know Rory I don't expect anything from you. Contrary to what my mother thinks."

"I know Logan, Just because I'm topless doesn't mean we're going to go that far." Rory said. "This ways just more fun."

"Well then maybe we should get this dress off of you." Logan suggested.

"Maybe, I'll be right back." Rory got up and went into her bedroom. She came back with her hair down and brushed wearing comfortable pants and a bright magenta tank top.

"You look comfortable Ace." Logan said turning on TV.

"Yes, well so do you. Whats on TV?" Rory asked.

"Nothing really." Logan said clicking through the channels.

"Wait stop!" Rory shouted.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It's America Next Top Model and it's the season 3 finale I missed this one."

_"And America's Next Top Model is... Eva" Tyra Banks said on the TV. _

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe she won!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I think we should celebrate." Logan said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rory asked.

"Well, I have a few ideas." Logan said.

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Logan answered as he leaned in to resume their previous actions from earlier.

-

"Don't answer that." Rory said between kisses.

"But it could be an emergency." Logan reasoned.

"Then they'll call back." Rory said, just as Logan's cell phone stopped ringing, then the hotel phone started ringing. "See." Rory said pulling back from Logan.

"Hello." Logan said.

"Logan Thank God you finally picked up!" Finn exclaimed.

"What do you want Finn?" Logan asked and once Rory heard that it was Finn she decided to have some fun with Logan and began to kiss his neck.

"It's Jill mate she's driving me up the wall" Finn said.

"How can I help that?" Logan asked sounding distant.

"What's going on there? You sound very distracted." Finn said.

"Nothing." Logan said his voice a bit higher than before as Rory continued her work.

"Your with that lovely sheila you bought at the auction aren't you?" Finn accused.

"No." Logan lied but not very well.

"Right and Jill isn't insane. You've got to help me out I might kill her. She keeps calling me Finny."

"Hey Finny why are you still on the phone?" you could here Jill ask.

"Oh, ummmm because there's an emergency." Finn tried.

"Well, then I think it can wait until we're done." Jill said. Rory then saw it as her opportunity to take the phone.

"I agree with her Finny Logan will call you later." Rory said hanging up before Finn could say anything else.

"Want me all to yourself Ace?" Logan asked.

"But of course." Rory said leaning in, "Plus Finn deserves it for buying Jill, never met the girl before tonight, but I can tell shes a slut and kind of needy." 

"Exactly why I told him not to buy her but the guy just doesn't listen." Logan said as his cell phone went off again. Logan simply reached over turned it off and him and Rory resumed their previous actions.

-

Logan decided that the next day he owed it to Finn to go and see him and Colin and make sure they where alright and didn't kill Jill.

"Hey Rory I think I'm going to ge see Colin and Finn wanna come?" Logan asked.

"Sure it would be nice to finally meet them." Rory said.

"Cool, lets go." Logan said offering Rory his arm.

"Let's." Rory said takeing Logan's arm as they left they hotel.

They reached where Colin and Finn where staying about 10 minutes later and just went straight to their room.

"Colin, Finn you here guys?" Logan called out.

"I bloody hate you Logan." Finn said comeing out of his room. "Now you," He said looking at Rory "I could never hate if you always look like that. Finnigan Morgan." Finn introduced holding is hand out to Rory.

"Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by Rory." Rory said shacking his hand.

"Well if this is who you where with last night then I can't blame you for not doing anything so I guess I have to forgive you." Finn said

"Finny," Jill said walking out of Finns room, "I'm going to go now. I had an amazing time. Call me." Jill said handing him her number and giving him a kiss goodbye. She then walked out not giving him a chance to respond.

"Wow Finn thats all I need your forgivness, espicially if I had done something obviously you wouldn't have had an 'amazing' time last night if I had done something." Logan said.

"Yeah, well she may be insane, but she's a tomcat in bed." Finn said.

"Yeah, OK. Where's Colin?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I called him to help me with Jill but he totally rejected me and I haven't talked to him since." Finn answered.

"Well when he finally drags himself back you two and Steph of course should join us for drinks." Logan said.

"Yeah yeah alright we'll meet you at your hotel around 9:00." Finn said.

"Alright we'll see you then. Later Finn." Logan said.

"Bye Finny." Rory mocked.

"Don't ever call me that again love."

-

That night Rory and Logan went out to meet Colin, Finn and Steph at a bar.

The adults also went out to discuss the 'situation.'

"I for one think it's a perfect match." Emily said, "This trip was a chance for them to get to know one another."

"Yes that's true, but it was for them to just get to know one another, I mean do we really want them to have something that ends badly? Then they can't bare to be around each other?" Shira pointed out. 

"Yes, but you fail to see that this is Rory, she has a power over the opposite sex, and this way we might not ever have to tell them about the arrangement, now they wouldn't be forced." Emily said.

"They technically would never have had to be forced. The agreement said they would wed or lose their inheritance. I highly doubt Rory would miss that considering she doesn't need it." Mitchum reasoned, "And still what if they are not at least engaged by her graduation?"

"Her graduation is 3 years off." Emily, "If you saw the way he was looking at her I think it's a good possibility they might even be married by then."

"Well if they aren't then we have to tell them when? Hows June after she graduates? That wouldn't much later and they would still have a while to get together." Shira said. 

"That's a good idea with any luck they will never have to know about this arrangement." Mitchum said.

- 

"Logan thank God your here!" Colin exclaimed. "Finn's insane and I don't want to watch him and who's this?" Colin asked finally noticing Rory.

"Colin I can't help you with Finn and this is Rory we're dating." Logan said. 

"Nice to meet you." Rory said reaching out to shaking Colin's hand.

"You too. What do you mean by dating Logan?" Colin asked.

"Well we are dating each other and no one else." Logan said

"Well well, Rory you must be something special." Colin said, "Now lets go join everyone else.

Colin led them to a table in the back where Rory saw Finn, Steph, and a girl and a guy she didn't recognize.

"Rory this is Rosemary and Robert and you know Steph and Finn, guys this is Rory." Logan introduced. 

"Hi." Rory said.

"Why hello Rory." Robert said.

"Don't be an Ass Robert she's here with Logan they're 'dating'" Finn said useing air quotes.

"What ever." Robert said slouching back into his chair.

"So Steph how was you evening after the auction?" Rory asked sitting next to Steph while Logan sat next to her.

"Weird, I think Colin might actually like me like me, not to sound junior high." Steph said.

"Well duh, and you like him, I can tell." Rory said.

"How?" Steph asked.

"I have a sixth sense it's from my mother." Rory said.

"Yeah I guess your right. What should I do?" Steph asked.

"Tell him, just not when either of you are drunk cause who knows what could happen, or if either of you will remember it."

"I'll remember that." Steph said.

Just then Yeah! by Usher came on.

"Oh my God! I love this song. Come on Rory lets dance." Steph bagged.

"Fine, but only if Logan comes." Rory said giving him a look in which in turn caused Steph to give him one.

"That's not fair!" Logan exclaimed. Rory and Steph just continued to look at him.

"Fine, lets go."

"Yea!" Steph exclaimed.

They danced till the song was over.

"That's it I'm going back now." Logan said. The next song was Naughty Girl - Beyonce.

"Come one Logan this is one of my favorites. Please," Rory then went right up to Logan, "and I might make good on the lyrics."

"Well How can a guy say no to that." Logan said.

They danced close together as the lyrics rolled on.

_I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY(I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY)  
I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY(I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY)_

(UHH)  
(UHH)  
(UHH)

I'M FEELIN SEXY  
I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY MY NAME BOY  
IF YOU CAN REACH ME  
YOU CAN FEEL MY BURNING FLAME

I'M JUST FEELIN KIND OF N-A-S-T-Y  
I MIGHT JUST TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME  
BABY THE MINUTE I FEEL YOUR ENERGY  
YOUR VIBE HAS JUST TAKEN OVER ME  
START FEELIN SO CRAZY BABE  
LATELY, I FEEL THE FUNK COMING OVER ME  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME  
THE RHYTHM'S GOT ME FEELIN SO CRAZY BABE

TONIGHT I'LL BE YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL (UHH)  
I'M CALLIN ALL MY GIRLS  
WE'RE GONNA TURN THIS PARTY OUT  
I KNOW YOU WANT MY BODY  
TONIGHT I'LL BE YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL  
I'M CALLIN ALL MY GIRLS  
I SEE YOU LOOK ME UP AND DOWN  
AND I CAME TO PARTY

YOU'RE SO SEXY, TONIGHT I AM ALL YOURS BOY  
THE WAY YOUR BODY MOVES ACROSS THE FLOOR

YOU GOT ME FEELIN N-A-S-T-Y   
I MIGHT JUST TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME  
BABY THE MINUTE I FEEL YOUR ENERGY  
THE VIBE'S JUST TAKEN OVER ME  
START FEELIN SO CRAZY BABE  
LATELY I FEEL THE FUNK COMING OVER ME  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME  
THE RHYTHM'S GOT ME FEELIN SO CRAZY BABE 

TONIGHT I'LL BE YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL  
I'M CALLIN ALL MY GIRLS   
WE'RE GONNA TURN THIS PARTY OUT  
I KNOW YOU WANT MY BODY   
TONIGHT I'LL BE YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL  
I'M CALLIN ALL MY GIRLS  
I SEE YOU LOOK ME UP AND DOWN  
AND I CAME TO PARTY

I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY (I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY)  
I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY (I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY)  
I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY (I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY)  
I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY (I LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY) 

TONIGHT I'LL BE YOUR NAUGHTY GIRL 

In the middle of the song Steph had gone back to the table to hang out with the boys and leave Rory and Logan alone.

"Someone's getting some tonight." Robert said.

"What are you talking about Robert?" Colin asked.

"Rory and Logan out there look at them, plus I only think it's a matter of time till you and Steph hook up." Robert explained.

"Must you be an Ass Robert." Finn asked.

"I'm just stating the facts look at them they're practically doing it now." Robert said pointing out to Rory and Logan.

Sure enough they where pretty close.

"Fine, I was just making an observation." Robert said giving up after everyone had been silent for a while.

"Yeah, well next time keep it to yourself." Steph said.

Mean while on the dance floor the song had changed to Toxic by Britney Spears.

But right after Logan leaned down and whispered into Rory's ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Rory could only nod her head 'yes' as Logan led her back to the hotel.

-

I couldn't resist putting some things in there. :)


	11. No WAY!

_AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long._

_my friend Jill wrote everything in the first part everything smut. and yes its the same jill from the story only in real life shes not a slut._

_-_

_Mean while on the dance floor the song had changed to Toxic by Britney Spears. _

_But right after Logan leaned down and whispered into Rory's ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?" _

_Rory could only nod her head 'yes' as Logan led her back to the hotel._

-

The car pulled up to the front of their hotel and they got out and went to the door.

Rory glanced at Logan, and ran her fingers through his short blond hair as the elevator doors closed. Logan kissed her on the lips.

Logan let her jump into his arms as soon as they were back to Logan's room.

Rory soon began to tear Logan's shirt off over his head. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Logan then whispered into her ear, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

She looked at him and said in a one heavy breath, "It's OK, I want to." She undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

Logan then got Rory out of her shirt, undid her hot pink bra and threw it to the ground.

They both could hardly breathe for more than a second at a time. Rory slid Logan's pants off and boxers, as she kissed him down his stomach.

Rory kicked off her skirt. Logan moved his hands down her chest and onto her pierced belly…

Hours later Rory looked over her shoulder to find Logan holding her tight.

Logan smiled at her and said, "That was a great night."

Rory giggled in agreement. She couldn't believe she had done it! "It was so great!" Rory thought.

She had cashed in her V card and lost her virginity with a guy she knew was right.

-

Rory and Logan of course had spent the night together.

Emily told them the night before that the next day was theirs to do whatever they wanted. They decided to just spent the day together talking.

"You know Ace," Logan said, "I was wondering where that belly ring came from?"

"A factory." Rory said in a 'duh' tone.

"I mean where did you get one?" Logan corrected.

"Florida." Rory mumbled under her breath, but Logan still heard.

"When were you in Florida?" Logan questioned.

"Spring break." Rory answered.

"You went to Spring break?" Logan asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It was very cold this spring, the kind of cold you read about in a Dickens novel. And I only had one wild night." Rory said.

"What did you do on Spring Break?"

"Got drunk, Paris Geller and I kissed, watched The Power of Myth and got my belly pierced." Rory said quickly.

"You watched The Power of Myth?" Logan asked shocked.

"Why is that the only thing people hear? Not that Paris kissed me or I got my belly pierced." Rory said.

"OK, so why did you get your belly pierced?"

"I was drunk; Paris and I ran into our friends from high school Madeline and Louis. We got drunk and went to a tattoo and piercing parlor and I just got it."

"Why didn't you just take it out?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just like it." Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I do too." Logan said smirking putting his lips on Rory's stomach.

"Yeah?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah." Logan responded, silencing Rory with his lips.

-

That night they decided to just stay in and order Chinese.

"I think we need a song." Rory said.

"A what?" Logan asked.

"A song, one that whenever we hear it we think of each other."

"I think that's a great idea." Logan said.

"Yeah! I'll be right back." Rory said as she ran off the get her iPod and attach it to the sound system.

"OK." Rory said as she pushed play.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Sometimes I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad your not seein' what your missin'  
On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star 

"Your kidding right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, this is the real song." Rory said as she pushed play the second time.

_I break away from every situation like this one most times, baby  
But since you been 'round here, I've given in, my dear,  
To your captivation daily  
Well I'm not the type  
Who gets voted most likely to be victimized  
By those old butterflies  
But you're the exception,  
Your love is infectious,  
The fever is climbing high_

I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been

No, no, no

I was so cynical,  
Just inconvincible,  
Nobody seemed worth trusting  
But sure enough, just when  
I'd near given up,  
You appeared there among the destruction yeah,  
Well now its official,  
I've lost my initial suspicions  
And skepticism yeah,  
You got me caving in,  
Feeling the craving,  
I see now what I'd been missing, yeah

I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been

Oh, yeah  
You got my permission to  
Break the tradition, yeah  
No limited editions  
This is a persistent  
Change of disposition  
No more inhibitions  
Cause I don't want to spend my life wishing,  
No, no, no, no, no  
No, no, no,  
No, no, no  
Don't you know?

I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been

I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering  
I won't spend another day wondering  
I won't spend another day wondering  
What might have been?

No, no, no, no, no  
Might have been, babe  
Well might have been 

"I like it." Logan said.

"Me too." Rory said.

"Rory, I have a question for you." Logan said, holding Rory's hand as they sat on the couch.

"OK, shoot." 

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Logan asked nervously.

"Logan, I would love too." Rory said kissing him right on the lips.  
-

Later that night while Logan was in the shower Rory decided to call her mom.

"Hey kid, how's Europe?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, but I have some news." Rory said.

"Me too, but you first."

"OK well, Logan and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hon, that's great." Lorelai said.

"That's not all. Mom I'm not a virgin anymore." Rory said nervously.

"Really?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well was he nice to you?" Lorelai asked.

"He was perfect mom, and we were safe, so all those Trojan man jokes stuck." Rory said lightly.

"Well that's great honey."

"Thanks. OK so what's your news mom?" Rory asked.

"Well it's not mine, it's just gossip." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yeah, Spill." Rory said.

"OK so Sookie and I were walking around town. And when we walked by Dean and Lindsey's house Lindsey was throwing all his stuff out the window. There was lots of screaming and yelling it was bad."

"What happened?" Rory asked, very grateful she didn't call Dean that night she met Logan.

"Well apparently he cheated on her." Lorelai said.

"With who?" Rory asked.

"Tom's wife."

"Are you serious?" Rory exclaimed.

"No, but that would have been better. It wasn't just one person."

"Really?" Rory asked astounded Dean would screw up that badly.

"Yeah, with Shane that girl Jess dated, and that Janet girl that was your room mate last year, and that Summer girl from Chilton, and some other ones apparently." Lorelai listed.

"I can't believe it!" Rory exclaimed.

"I couldn't either, well I got to get to the Inn but did I tell you about Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"What about him?" Rory asked sounding worried.

"Nothing bad, it's just at the test run on the inn we kissed." Lorelai blurted out.

"Mom, are you serious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Hun and tonight's our first date." Lorelai said excitedly.

"That's great mom, it really is." Rory said.

"I think so too. I'll talk to you later Hun. Have a good night." Lorelai said.

"You too, mom." Rory said.

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Later Hun."

"Later mom." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

-

AN: read and reveiw plz!


	12. Back home

"I can't believe we have to go home, it seems like this vacation was way to short and long at the same time

AN: I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took a while. I wrote it last night before my dad made me go to sleep cause I still had to drive that night, so its not as long as I hoped it would be.

R and R

Thanks to Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls or anything else

**AN: **And for those of you who don't know the song last chapter was "Might Have Been" by Kate Voegele who played Mia on One Tree Hill, and the other was "Rockstar" by Hannah Montana.

"I can't believe we have to go home, it seems like this vacation was way too short and long at the same time." Rory said.

"How?" Logan asked.

"Well, long because we had to be here with your parents and my grandma, and short because our time alone together is over." Rory said going over and wrapping her arms around Logan's waist.

"We're going to be at the same school, so it won't be any different and you're in Branford so I'm not that far away." Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

"Yeah, but Logan you did have a reputation last year and I highly doubt girls still won't be throwing themselves at you, and I don't want to loose you." Rory said getting a sad face.

"Hey, don't worry that's not going to happen, most of those girls just want me for my money and are like total idiots and can't carry on a conversation, and they're references suck!" Logan said slight mockingly at the end.

"Hey!' Rory said, "Great references are a good thing."

"Never said they weren't, I love them, so you have nothing to worry about. None of those girls will ever come close to you, and even if they do throw themselves at me I'll just have to ignore them because I want to be with you." Logan said.

"You are so sweet." Rory said kissing Logan.

"I know," Logan said smugly. "Come on we need to get going before your grandma comes looking for us."

"OK, I'm really going to miss Europe." Rory said.

"Me too, come on lets go." Logan said.

"Yeah, and when we get back my moms going to be there, and that means you get to meet her." Rory said excitedly. Then added when she saw Logan's face, "Don't worry she'll like you, she's cool."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, she even has cool monogrammed on her towels." Rory said.

"Even when she's meeting the guy that took her daughters virginity?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I hope, now lets go!" Rory said leading Logan out of the room.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she entered the main concourse in the airport in Hartford.

"Hey kiddo, welcome home!" Lorelai exclaimed running up and clutching her daughter in the process causing them to both fall down.

"There where a lot of cameras that just caught that graceful moment on film." Lorelai said just sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"And people" Rory said looking around embarrassly at the passers by.

"Ah, so you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your lover boy." Lorelai said teasingly making kissing noises.

"Mom," Rory began to say be fore she was interrupted.

"Lorelai! What in the world are you doing on the floor!?" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry mom we fell." Lorelai said getting up,.

"Yeah grandma we just lost our balance." Rory said getting up as well.

"Well next time get up quicker it's embarrassing to be sitting on the floor in the middle of an airport." Emily scoffed just as Shira and Mitchum entered the terminal, Logan had been standing off to the side the whole time letting Rory and Lorelai have their moment.

"Mitchum, Shira you remember my daughter Lorelai, I believe it's been awhile." Emily said.

"Its nice to see you Lorelai." Shira said.

"Yeah you too." Lorelai said back.

"Lorelai, I heard you opened an Inn this summer." Mitchum said.

"Yeah, its called The Dragonfly Inn, its in Stars Hollow about a half hour drive." Lorelai said.

"Well that's wonderful we'll have to go sometime." Shira said. "But Em we have to get going, Mitchum has a meeting its been a wonderful trip."

"OK goodbye I have to be going too. Bye Lorelai, bye Rory." Emily said then left with Mitchum and Shira.

"Well thank god they're gone. Now where is he?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Right behind you." Lorelai and Rory heard Logan's voice say.

"Ah, so Logan will you be joining us in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

"That's the plan I think."

"Cool, you know Miss Patty and Babbet are going to eat him alive?"

"Yes." Rory said.

"OK, well Rory's room is all set up with an extra roll away I took from the Inn, so that's all set, we can order, because I have excellent skills at that."

"She really does." Rory said to Logan.

"And Rory can show you around since I have some things to do around the Inn." Lorelai finished.

"OK. Lets get going." Logan said.

"Lets, and Logan since I'm driving you guys, Rory will have to give you a ride back in her car. Is that OK?" Lorelai asked.

"As long as it's OK with Rory." Logan said.

"Fine, with me to Stars Hollow." Rory said starting to leave the airport.

"To Stars Hollow." Lorelai followed.

"Yeah, lets go." Logan said.

"OK, so I'm just going to point out some main stuff on our way into town then I'll drop you guys off at the Crap Shack." Lorelai said.

"That's what we named our house." Rory explained when she saw Logan's curious face.

"OK, so I'll just give some highlights. That's Dosse's, the supermarket, that's Gypsy's, the auto repair shop, that's Miss Patty's school of Dance, which is really a school of every performing art, the Gazebo, Andrews bookstore and Luke's diner, the best coffee in town and that's Kirk." Lorelai said. "And that's pretty much the highlights I'm sure Rory will give you a more in depth and personal tour and introduce to people."

"And here we are at the Crap Shack, I'm, Tracy and I hope you had a good time and on behalf of all of Walt Disney World we're glad you choose us." Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom." Rory said getting out.

"Bye Lorelai." Logan said doing the same.

"Bye guys." Lorelai said then drove away.

"So you ready to see the place where the Rory Gilmore grew up?" Rory asked.

"You bet." Logan said putting his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Well then lets get going." Rory said.

With that they went into the house to begin the tour. But before they could get inside the voice of a Stars Hollow citizen stopped them, and the adventure began.


	13. Mime

Here's the next ch. i worte it on tuesday right after my opwn personal expirence I bet by the end of the cghapter you can guess what it was.

Thanks to Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls or anything else.

R and R

--

Rory and Logan were walking into the house when Rory saw Babette run out of her house and over to them. "And so it begins." Rory whispered to Logan.

"Rory, Sweetie I'm so glad your back, your mom said you went to Europe or something?" Babette said.

"Yeah, I went with my grandma." Rory answered.

"OH, well then where did you pick this stud muffin up then?" Babette asked, bluntly eyeing Logan like a piece of meat. Logan looked utterly terrified, and Rory could hardly hold in her laughter.

"His family also went with us, and we started dating." Rory told her neighbor.

"Wait," Babette said, finally taking her eyes off Logan, "He's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Rory said smiling at Logan.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, nice to meet you." Logan said reaching out his hand finally speaking up.

"You too, Sugar." Babette said, shaking his hand. "Hey, listen I got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye Babette." Rory said while Babette walked back into her house, or more like ran.

"Everyone in town will know about us in no more than two minutes." Rory said to Logan.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked.

"Trust me; I've lived in this town all my life." Rory said, "Now let's start the tour." Rory then led him into the house.

"Ok, well this is the living room, upstairs is my mom's room," Rory said now walking towards the kitchen, "This is the kitchen, and in there is my room."

"Well let's check that out." Logan said walking into Rory's childhood room. Inside there was Rory's bed, the rollaway, a desk, a dresser and a closet. Just any old room, but to Logan it was special, it was like seeing a old new part of Rory. "It's very you." Logan said sitting on the bed.

"Yea, well its home." Rory said sitting next to him.

"Hey, when was the last time I kissed you?" Logan asked.

"I think it's been awhile." Rory answered getting a smile on her face.

"Well we should change that." Logan said leaning in and within a few seconds they where in a full out make out session.

--

"OK, this is the town square; my mom already pointed out basically everything else here."

Rory said as their tour ended, they had seen the statues, the bridge and lake; they'd even walked past The Dragonfly and looked around the old Independence Inn.

"Yes but she never did explain him." Logan said pointing at Kirk who was currently dressed like a mime and was pretending to be stuck in a box.

"He' just Kirk that's about it, he has about a million jobs, he does crazy things, like tell everyone at one job he had that his name was Mick, and you'd have to cut him open and count the rings to find out how old he is.

"Yeah, but a mime?" Logan questioned. "That's just ridiculous!"

"Hey, don't make fun of the mime." Rory said defensively.

"And why is that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Because, I had to be a mime once." Rory said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rory said recalling it.

--

_"Mom!" A 13 year old Rory exclaimed as she entered the house._

_"What, what?" Lorelai said running down the stairs._

_"I have to be a mime!" Rory screamed._

_"What?" Lorelai asked._

_"Well, you remember how my counselor said I needed a performing arts credit so I picked Drama?" Rory asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Well we have to be mimes. We have to go to school in all black, with pants or a long skirt and long sleeves. Then in 4th hour we have to put on the white paint make-up and then we can't talk. We have to pretend to be in boxes and we have to play tug-o-war in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Then in our 5th and 6th hours we can't talk unless to a teacher and we have to keep the make-up on and we have to wear black top hats and white gloves!" Rory exclaimed _

_"And there's no getting out of it?" Lorelai asked._

_"None." Rory said with a frown._

_"Well babe maybe it won't be so bad." Lorelai tried to comfort her, Rory just gave her a look._

_The next day at school Rory looked herself in the mirror after she finished her make-up. She was wearing black sweat pants cause they where the only black pants she had, a black cami with a long black V-neck shirt on top. She had on her plastic top black hat, her white gloves, and her pure white face make-up painted on her face. It had taken her 20 minutes to put it on. That paint just wouldn't get even, and she kept wiping away what she had already put on. She decided it was time to face the music as her and her class went into the lunch room to perform._

_That part went ok, so for the rest of lunch they stood in what they called "Sunshine hall" because it was a bunch of windows that viewed the courtyard. The class just posed and put many people passing by in boxes. Another class was even doing a trust exercise where one kid was blindfolded and led around by the other's voice. This one guy's led partner led him into the mime hallway way too many times in a row and the mimes just kept pushing him away._

_Rory's day overall wasn't so bad, none of her teachers made her perform. However in her 5__th__ hour when a grill walked in and saw her she screamed bloody murder. But she did get to put a really annoying kid in a box._

--

"Stop laughing." Rory said as she finished telling Logan about what she remembered.

"The girl actually screamed?" He asked still laughing.

"Yes, now shut up before I put you in a box with Kirk." Rory threatened.

"OK, I'll be good, scouts honor." Logan said. "Now where to next?"

"Luke's I guess." Rory said as she led him towards the diner. As soon as they opened the door they could already hear people talking.

"He's so, gorgeous, much better than Dean or Jess." Babette said.

"He looks like someone who would play the hot quarterback in a high school movie." Lulu said.

"I looked him up on my computer." Kirk said, he obviously stopped being a mime. "His dad is Mitchum Huntzberger; he is President and CEO of the Huntzberger Publishing Group. He goes to Yale same as Rory and his very adventurous." Kirk said seeing an article linking Logan to a yacht sinking in Fiji.

"Hey guys." Rory said alerting everyone in the diner to their presence.

"Oh, hey Rory." Miss Patty said.

"Hey Miss Patty." Rory said. "Logan just sit right there I'll be right back." She said pointing at a chair by Patty. "And Patty hands to yourself."

"I make no promises, you should never tempt me." Miss Patty said, Logan went over and sat by her looking very nervous.

Rory then went up to the counter. "Hey Luke." She said.

"Hey Rory welcome back." Luke said with a smile

"Thanks, I missed the town. So I hear things are good with you and my mom." Rory said.

"Yeah they are." Luke said smiling. "So what's the deal with this Logan guy anyway?"

"Well I met him at Yale before I went to Europe with my grandma, and it turned out that him and his family where going with us and we got to know each other and started dating, then at one point we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Rory said smiling

"He makes you happy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"And he treats you right."

"He's amazing." she said.

"Good" he said setting two coffee's, two burgers, and fries to go in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I know you. It's around lunchtime so your hungry and burgers seemed like a good choice, and never come in here with out at least getting some coffee." Luke explained.

"OK, but why to go?" She asked.

"I figured you two might want to get out of here before she gets too touchy." Luke said looking at Miss Patty. Rory looked back at Logan and Miss Patty, She had her hand on Logan's knee and Logan looked really scared.

"Hey Logan come over here." Rory said.

Logan looked very grateful got up and went towards Rory, but not before saying "Good bye ladies," to Miss Patty and Babette.

"Logan, this is my mom's boyfriend Luke. Luke this is my boyfriend Logan." Rory said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you" Luke said.

"You too." Logan said back.

"OK, well we're going to get going." Rory said grabbing the coffee while Logan grabbed the food. "Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory."

"Where to now?" Logan asked as they got outside.

"I say we eat on the bridge then just kind of wander around."

"Sounds good." Logan agreed.

--

"I love this town." Logan said as they where eating.

"You're sweet." Rory said.

"I mean it. It's like one big family. I admit I was scared at some points, but the towns amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." Rory said just before she kissed him.

--

"So," Lorelai said as she spread out the Chinese, pizza, and snack food on the table. "I say a movie night."

"Sounds good." Rory and Logan agreed.

"OK, so can I pick the movies?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yes, mom you can." Rory said.

"Yes!" Lorelai shouted. "OK, here's what I pick Twister, Fat Man and Little Boy, and Evolution."

"In a Science mood Lorelai?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen anything educational in months so, lets get started." Rory popped in the movie and went back to her seat, she smiled loving how her mother and Logan were getting along so well.

--

Yes people i was a mime everything that happened with that happend to me except i'm 15, but a girl in my english class did scream bloddy murder and we did put people in boxes and that blindfolded guy had no clue he was trying to get through a wal of mimes :)

RR


	14. Kelly

AN: sorry it took so long there was some computer problems.

Disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls or anyhting else

--

Rory and Logan walked into Rory's new dorm, and then they stepped aside to let the movers in. "Paris, we're here." Rory called, she didn't get a response. "Paris, are you here?"

"She must be late." Logan reasoned.

"Paris is never late." Rory said pulling out her phone and dialing Paris's number.

"_Hello?" Paris answered._

"Hey, Paris this is Rory I'm standing in our room and guess not your not here."

_"Yeah, I'm till in London." Paris answered._

"Why?" Rory asked.

_"Asher died." Paris said sadly._

"Oh my God, it, um, wasn't during?" Rory asked awkwardly.

_"No Rory, this great man was not brought down in bed. He was teaching a Shakespeare class, he was doing a character and then he wasn't."_

"I'm so sorry Paris." Rory said.

_"Yeah, listen I got to go to the airport I'll see you tonight."_

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Rory said hanging up her phone.

"Asher Fleming died." Rory told Logan.

"Why would that delay Paris?" Logan asked. Then he got it, "No way, Paris and a professor!?" Logan said having remembering Paris from last year.

"Yeah, well you can't explain attraction." Rory said.

"OK, do you want me to help you unpack or do you want to be alone?" Logan asked.

"How about you help bring in the rest of my stuff, and then you can go unpack your stuff at your place, and then come back here and we can hangout." Rory offered.

"That sounds great, but Colin and Finn are throwing a party at the pub and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Logan asked.

"Sure that sounds fun." Rory said as they brought in the last of her stuff.

"Cool, see you tonight." Logan said.

"See you tonight." Rory said giving Logan a kiss goodbye.

--

"Well, Colin and Finn sure know how to throw a party." Rory said as her and Logan entered the pub later that day.

"Yeah, years and years of practice." Logan said. "Come on they're at the table in the back."

"OK." Rory said as she let Logan lead her to the back of the pub.

"Hey guys." Logan said as they reached the table which included Colin, Finn, Steph and a ton of scantly clad girls Rory didn't know.

"Hey Logan." Colin greeted.

"Hey Logan, Hey Rory." Steph said.

"Why hello there Logan," a drunk Finn said, "Do I know you?" Finn asked pointing at Rory.

"Yes Finn, this is my girlfriend Rory." Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget the girl who did what I thought impossible." Finn said.

"This is an April Fool's joke right?" One of the girls asked.

"It's August." Rory said.

"Yeah, well this way less people expect it." The girl tried to reason.

"Right." Steph said.

"No, it isn't a joke Kelly; this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Logan introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said shaking Kelly's hand.

"Wait, Gilmore?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Oh, so your parents are making you date each other, that's OK, so Logan you wanna hang out tonight?" Kelly asked.

"No Kelly, I don't want to hang out tonight, or any night. Rory is my girlfriend because I want her to be." Logan said defensively.

"You guys are idiots." Kelly said as she left the table along with the other barely clothed girls.

"Come on mate!" Finn exclaimed. "You might already have a beautiful girl, but do you have to ruin it for the rest of us!" He whined.

"Whatever Finn." Rory and Logan said together.

"But, she was foreign and a red head!"

"What country was she from?" Steph asked.

"She was born in Germany." Colin explained. "She moved here in the 8th grade learned English in England before coming over here, but lost most of her accent, she's trying to get some of it back."

"Whatever. I'm going to see if I can cheer her up." Finn said getting up and leaving the table as Rory and Logan sat down.

"So Rory how was the rest of your trip?" Steph asked knowingly. Rory and Steph had kept in touch, so she knew what Rory and Logan had been up to.

"It was good, Steph, what about you?" Steph had told Rory she liked Colin and wanted to talk to him on their trip in Europe.

"Amazing." Steph said sitting closer to Colin.

"Why is every single girl in here looking at me with the extreme evil eye?" Rory asked the table.

"What's the extreme evil eye?" Logan asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Rory said.

"Well my guess is Kelly and her girls spread the word around that Logan's taken." Steph said.

"Great." Rory said. "Now there's going to be a ton of people coming around asking if it's true."

"Well, there's a way to make it so that doesn't happen." Logan said.

"And how do you do that?" Rory asked.

"Like this." Logan said as he pulled Rory into a passionate kiss.

"OK guys get a room." Colin said.

"Maybe we should." Logan suggested.

"At least have one drink before you go!" Steph whined.

"One drink?" Logan and Rory asked.

"One."

"OK, what would you like Rory?" Logan asked.

"A Shirley Temple," Rory said, and then added when Steph gave her a look, "black."

"OK, be right back." Logan said as he went and got the drinks.

--

"Well, at least no one tried to physically hurt me." Rory said as her and Logan where laying her bed later that night.

"Yeah, but Kelly did dump her drink on you." Logan said.

"What was that, it ruined my shirt, I think." Rory said.

"I think it was a Cosmo." Logan said.

"Remind me to never get one of those." Rory said.

"You got it." Logan said as he kissed Rory goodnight and they both fell asleep after their first day back at Yale as a couple.

--

"So, are you ready for your first Yale coffee of the year?" Rory asked Logan as they left her dorm the next morning.

"Lead the way." Logan said, but on their way there they where stopped by a very familiar and annoying face.

"Hey, Logan!" Kelly greeted excitedly. "I bought you coffee, it's a French vanilla latte with two sugars, my favorite."

"Thank you." Rory said taking the cup from her hand. "A little sugary for my first coffee, but it will do."

"Glad I could help." Kelly said. "Listen, are you seriously going to stay with this girl and only this girl?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Yes, I am" Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and pulling her close.

"Fine!" Kelly huffed and walked away mumbling "idiot" under her breath.

"That was fun." Rory said smiling.

"Glad you thought so." Logan said.

"Yeah, well if you can't beat em' join em'"

--

AN: Kellys one of my bff's but she HIT ME IN THA FACE WITH A TENNIS RACKET!!

sorry kelly but its true.

i still love u


	15. LDB

AN: sorry it took so long i was trying to put it up lat night but my dad made me go to bed before i had a chance cause we got into a fight if i was mature enought to watch Juno, even thouh i told him he paid for my ticket to see it then he said i was acting liek juno and hes never seen the movie! OK thats besids the point enjoy!

Disclaimer.: I don't own anything not even gilmore girls.

--

"Hey Rory there's a letter for you on the door." Paris called out.

"OK, thanks Paris." Rory said as she got up to go to the door.

Rory opened the door and found a badge envelope with "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" written on the front.

Inside there was a blindfold and a note that said:

"You have been proven to have the qualities to be offered this invitation. It is with gladness that we offer you to join the legendary Life and Death Brigade. Do not tell anyone of this invitation. Be in the courtyard at 4pm tomorrow wearing this blind fold.  
Sincerely The LDB"

The first thing that came to Rory's mind was what about Logan? But as she looked more at her invitation she noticed that the handwriting looked like Logan's.

This got her curiosity so she went to the YDN news room and did some research on the Life and Death Brigade. She found out a lot, including that your family had to have been long time members for you to become one or someone had to nominate you. Looking through old magazine articles she a saw picture that had not only her grandfather in it, but Logan's as well.

It was then that Rory realized Logan wrote the note, and he was going to be the one to meet her in the courtyard. She decided that she would be in the courtyard at 4 blindfolded, if Logan was in it that meant he would never have to hide it from her. Plus could it be worse than the Puffs fiasco?

-

Rory was in the courtyard at 10 till 4 with the blindfold in one hand and a coffee in the other. She didn't want to put the blindfold on till she had to so she stood there and waited while she drank her coffee.

At 4 o'clock Rory put on her blindfold.

5 minutes later, even though it felt like hours, an arm linked with her arm and a voice said, "Come on Ace, this way."

Once Rory was seated in the SUV she was lead to she said, "OK Logan can I take the blind fold off?"

"She can see!" Colin exclaimed.

"I can hear your voices Colin." Rory reasoned.

"Then who's this?" Finn asked trying to mask his accent.

"Hi Finn." Rory said.

"Damn! How did you guess?" Finn asked.

"You're the only person I know who has an accent at all." Rory explained.

"Hey Rory." Steph said as if it was any normal day.

"Hi, so can anyone tell me when I can take the blindfold off?" Rory asked getting annoyed.

"When we get there." Logan answered.

"And where is there?" Rory asked.

"We can't answer that until your an official member." Steph said.

"And how long is this?"

"Well, since we're the planers we have to get there early and meet the construction crew we hired." Colin said.

"OK." Rory said, "But can I ask one more question?"

"Sure." Steph said.

"What do I have to do to be a member?" Rory questioned.

"Well," Finn started, "You have to participate in the group activity so everyone is going to be doing it to."

"Anything else?"

"There is something you have to do that no one else in the group will be doing because we've already done it, but one of us will go with you." Steph answered.

"And," Logan added, "There's a big stunt that a few people do and you have to be one of those people, but I'll be right there with you. That's all we can tell you right now."

"OK, I'll do it." Rory agreed, "But it better not be a Puff's repeat."

"What was the Puffs?" Colin asked.

"Well in High School we had secret societies like the LDB, well the Puffs where number one. I didn't know this, but our headmaster said I needed to socialize more so I sat at a random table and it happened to be theirs. So a few night later they came into my room to 'kidnap' me and take me out to breakfast, at least that's what they told my mom. They actually took me to our school into the headmasters office to initiate me and others into the group. We had to say the oath and ring the Historical bell of Chilton 3 times. Well security came in after my second ring and busted us." Rory said in one breath.

"What was the oath?" Steph asked giggling at the story.

"I pledge myself to the Puffs,  
Loyal I'll always be.  
P to start,  
2 F's at the end,  
and a U sitting in between." Rory recited.

"Ours is a lot shorter, Thank god!" Finn exclaimed.

Everyone just laughed as they continued their ride to an unknown destination.

--

They arrived at their destination about an hour later and Rory could hear hammering going on.

"OK, Ace," Logan said before they got out, "You can take the blindfold off."

Rory took off the blindfold and looked around her. She saw a huge house and a lot of property she also saw a construction truck that said "Billing's Construction" on the side, she recognized that as Janet's last name, the same Janet who slept with Dean. Rory couldn't help but wonder if Dean worked for them. She heard he was in construction, but all her questions were answered when Rory heard a voice behind say, "Hey Rory."

"Hey, Dean." Rory said turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. He knew that this was some rich people event and that people where going to jump off the scaffolding they where assembling. But he couldn't understand why Rory was here.

"Oh, I'm here with my boyfriend Logan." Rory said pointing at Logan who stood right beside her.

"Logan Huntzburger." Logan said extending his hand.

"Dean Forrester." Dean said cringing as he shacked Logan's hand. He couldn't believe Rory was with this guy. It must be for her grandma Dean thought, then he remembered he was here all weekend too, and maybe they could reconcile. "Well I got to get back to work." Dean said leaving. "See you later."

"I hope not." Rory said once he was gone.

"Who was that Ace?" Logan asked.

"I used to date Dean in High School we were friends but he cheated on his wife with a bunch of girls, including one I think is the owners daughter."

"Wow, he's an ass." Logan said.

"He probably thinks the same about you, he hates rich people." Rory said, "But lets forget him and enjoy the weekend."

"Yeah let's." Logan agreed.

--

Later that night after dinner Logan had to take care of something for the event that would start tomorrow so Rory decided to take a walk around the grounds. She walked through the gardens and around the woods where the workers where staying for the weekend. Suddenly Rory felt someone behind her so she whipped around.

"Dean!" Rory exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Dean said stepping closer.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." Rory said firmly.

"Come on." Dean said walking right up to were Rory was standing.

"I said NO!" Rory screamed stepping back.

"Why not?" Dean asked getting angry, "You'll date the Richie rich cause your grandma wants you too but you won't even talk to me?"

"I'm dating Logan because I want to, not because my grandma is making me." Rory said screaming.

"Yeah Right!" Dean scoffed, "Come on Rory I know you want me." Dean said wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

"Get off me." Rory said trying to break free.

"You know you don't mean that." Dean said.

"Get off ME!!" Rory screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Rory!" Steph said as she saw Rory trying to fight off Dean with tears pouring out of her eyes. Steph had gone out to keep Rory company when she heard she was walking around outside.

"Let go of her!" Steph screamed running up to them.

As the struggle continued a stern voice said, "Dean you fired." It was his boss and owner.

Dean was so stunned that he lost his grip and Rory got away.

"Wah wha what?" He stumbled out.

"Your fired, and if I had a good mind," he said directing to Rory, "I'd get a restraining order."

"How could you fire me?" Dean asked.

"Well first of all you've slept with clients, now your forcing yourslef on another, and you put my little girl in the postion of being the other women."

Rory could only breathe a sigh of relief as Deans boss led him away and Steph took Rory to the house.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Logan asked as he saw Rory walk into where he was with tears pouring down her face.

"I was walking around and Dean came up to me, to make a long story short he tried to force himself on me. But then Steph showed up and his boss not that long after. His boss told me to get a restraining order, and then took him away." Rory said crying into Logan's chest.

"It will be OK." Logan comforted. "And don't worry about the restraining order I'll talk to my lawyers tonight and have them draw one up."

"Thank you." Rory said.

--

The next day was the group event that everyone participated in and Rory would do her solo thing tonight with Logan by her side. Logan hadn't left her side all night long, and she was grateful. A ton of people had arrived over night and they where now all gathered on the front lawn as the guy Rory remembered as Robert stood in front of everyone about to explain the event.

"Today we will have a Scavenger Hunt. Two teams will play against each other. 3 girls against 3 boys. You will have to document the tasks and meet each other at a local high school dance. The first group to the dance wins."

Rory, Steph, and Rosemary where a team and would be versing Logan, Colin and Finn.

"What's the first task?" Steph asked.

"Steal a book from Barnes and Noble." Rosemary read.

"That's you." Steph said pointing at Rory.

"Why?" She asked

"Cause its either this one or one that will probably be far worse." Steph said.

"Fine." Rory said giving in.

They all got into a SUV and drove to the closet Barnes and Noble. Rory and Steph went in. Rory took a book and Steph took a picture they went to the car, and opened the next envelope.

--

"What's our first?" Logan asked.

"Steal a duck." Colin read.

"I read in the paper that there's a petting zoo today." Logan said.

"Lets go." Finn said and led them to the SUV.

"OK Huntz, you and Colin go and I'll take the video." Finn said.

Colin and Logan just went right for it, but they didn't expect for the duck to chase them. The duck they learned was named Axel and was very fiery. But they eventually got him and a very funny video.

--

"Pole dance while wearing way to much make-up!" Rory exclaimed.

"Let's go." Rosemary said then drove to local strip club.

"OK, well I guess me and Rosemary are doing this then, and your videotaping." Steph said.

"Come On." Rosemary said excitedly.

"How is she excited?" Rory asked.

"She lives for new experiences." Steph explained.

"This should be interesting." Rory said.

"Hurry UP!" Rosemary exclaimed. "We have to do this and get to the High school."

"We're coming." Steph said speeding up taking Rory with her.

--

"What do I have to do so we can get to the school first and win?" Finn asked getting impatient.

"Make-out with a homeless person while wearing lipstick." Logan read.

"See one." Finn said as he put on lipstick that came in the envelope.

"Colin get the camera and lets go." Finn said getting out of the car and taking Colin with him.

When they returned 20 minutes later Logan asked, "Wasn't that a guy?"

"Yeah." Colin answered as they headed for the High School.

--

Both teams walked in from opposite ends of the gym at the same time and both had done all the challenges. So they decided on a tie, and just enjoyed the dance.

"Can I have this dance?" Logan asked Rory.

"Of course." Rory answered.

"You know something?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"If the guys in here knew your name I think you'd be a write in candidate for queen." Logan teased.

"Have you seen the way these girls look at you?" Rory countered.

"No." Logan responded.

"Yeah, I think they all want to know who you are." Rory said looking around at all the high school girls looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"I swear I think I overheard one of them asking Finn who you where."

"OK, so how as your day been?" Logan asked.

"OK, not terrible." Rory said.

"Well we still have tonight." Logan said.

"Should I be scared?" Rory asked.

"Never if I'm there." Logan said.

At that Rory couldn't help but smile up at her boyfriend and kiss him.

--

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as her and Logan were in the SUV along leaving the dance.

"You'll see, but its something we all had to do." Logan said taking Rory's hand, "It will be fine."

"OK, I trust you." Rory said smiling as they continued on their way into town.

It was late so Rory figured not much could be opened, but then Logan stopped in front of a tattoo parlor.

"Why are we here Logan?" Rory asked.

"You have to get a tattoo." Logan answered turning off the car.

"What?" Rory asked unbelieving.

"In order to be a part of the LDB you have to get a tattoo, anywhere you want in any design, it just has to say LDB in it." Logan said calmly.

"You said everyone had to do this. So where's yours?" Rory asked. She'd never seen a tattoo before.

Logan turned away from her and took off his shirt enough for Rory to see it on his left shoulder blade.

"I really have to do it?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be there the whole time."

"OK, but I don't have to use colors do I? I hate it when people use colors for tattoos."

"No, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rory got a tattoo on her lower back with the letters LDB and a pattern around it. It hurt, but Logan was there with her the whole time, it was small tattoo so it didn't take long. Rory went to sleep that night just wondering what else could happen?

--

The next day Rory woke up with Logan gone and a box in his place, with a note attached.

Ace, Put this on, I'll pick you up at 1pm. Logan.

It was only 9 so Rory still had plenty of time to do her hair and makeup and stuff.

Rory opened up the box and found a gorgeous ball gown. It was made of light blue satin with beaded accents on the bodice, and it was strapless. There was also two jewelry boxes one had a necklace with four round diamonds that waterfall from twin rows of three round diamonds. In the other was a pair of diamond studs.  
Rory decided she needed to get out of bed and take a shower. So she went threw her normal routine, thankfully there were toiletries there for her to use.  
Rory had her hair and make-up done at 12:30 so all she had to do was put on her dress and shoes, she was all set by 12:45 so she sat on the edge of the couch, so her dress wouldn't wrinkle much, and watched TV while she waited for Logan. He showed up about 20 minutes later and led her out of the house they were staying in and into the back yard.

Where Colin was up in front this time addressing the crowd: "Hello and welcome to the 117th meeting of the honorable Life and Death Brigade. I on the behalf of everyone would like to welcome our soon to be newest member Lorelai Leigh Gilmore also known as Rory." Everyone clapped and raised their glasses. "Welcome Rory and now I ask you along with Logan to, venture to the top of this scaffolding behind me and complete your finale initiation requirement."

"We aren't going to jump off that thing are we?" Rory asked as Logan led her over to the ladder.

"Yes we are. Come on Ace it will be fun, something new something adventurous, just something different." Logan said. "Come on. 20 years from now don't you want to be able to say you had the courage to do it?"

"OK, lets go, but I'm not a big fan of ladders." Rory said as she started to climb.

"They scare the crap out of me too." Logan said following her up.

When they arrived at the top they where attached to harnesses and handed umbrella's. When the stood towards the edge Logan took Rory's hand.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked.

"You jump, I jump Jack." Rory answered and with that they jumped.

The fall was quick and over in a second, but it was amazing.

"A once in a lifetime experience." Rory said trying to catch her breath.

"Only if you want it to be." Logan said pulling her close and kissing her.

--

AN: R and R

here's the link to the blog with all the pitctures of everything :

**gilmoregirl145-whynot.**

well the full addres isn't posting it should be "." at the end, but theres a link on my profile, and its my homepage on my profile.


	16. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't anything

R and R

--

About 2 years and 9 months later: (AN: Logan never had an accident and never slept with the bridesmaids and Rory never dropped out of Yale or kissed Jess.)

Rory couldn't believe it she was getting married.

She and Logan had been dating for almost three years and were now getting married. Their relationship wasn't always smooth sailing; they broke up twice in those three years, once for almost two months, and the other for only about a night, but both times were because of stupid fights.

Rory had graduated and she and Logan were going to move to New York where they both got jobs at the New York Times when the Huntzberger Publishing group bought it. They were planning on just renting or leasing an apartment, then moving to the suburbs when they had kids.

Rory lay in bed and thought back to about the moment 9 months ago when Logan proposed:

_Rory and Logan had decided to take a weekend trip to the Presidential mountain range in New Hampshire._

While they were there they took a drive to the top of MT. Washington because there was no way Logan was getting Rory to hike up there.

Once they reached the top they climbed among the rocks and went to the highest point so they could and enjoyed the view. They were sitting on a big rock watching the sunset when Logan turned toward Rory got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

She of course said yes and Logan slipped the ring onto her finger. It had a 10.53-carat stone in the center, the band split and had two paths on each side leading to the large center stone, and both paths were lined with diamonds on top and on the outsides.  
It was Beautiful and she loved It, but she loved the man who gave it to her more.  


Rory had convinced her grandmother and mother-in-law to be to have the wedding in Stars Hollow. The ceremony was going to be in the church and the reception was going to be in the town square.

Her bridesmaids were Steph, Paris, and Logan's sister Honor and her maid of honor was Lane. Rory had decided on pink dresses because there were pink beads in her gown. The dresses had a lame square neckline with a pleated bodice, contrasting sash and a bubble skirt their color was a pale pink. They all were going to wear a Three Row Color Pearl and Crystal Illusion necklace and Earring Set that matched their dresses, and they were going to carry bouquets of white and pink roses.

Logan's groomsmen were Robert, Finn, and Honor's husband Josh and his best man was Colin. All 5 guys were wearing basic tuxes with silver vests and had white boutinears on.

Rory got out of bed in her child hood room and opened her closet to look at her own dress again, a strapless organza A-line gown with satin draping and beaded Pink metallic embroidery with a Chapel train. Rory decided on a plain Chapel length Veil and a medium Silver tiara with Crystals and pink stones. She was going to wear a Crystal floral set with pink stones that matched her tiara. Rory loved her bouquet. It was a crescent-shaped bouquet that featured pink Asiatic lilies, roses and pink statice, along with ivy and pittosporum.

"This is the 3rd time I've caught you looking at that in 12 hours." Lorelai said from the door way holding coffee.

"Well, I'm really excited." Rory said closing her closet and taking the coffee from her mother and proceeded to the kitchen.

"I know." Lorelai said. "We should probably eat the other girls are going to be here soon to get ready."

"OK." Rory said picking up a pop-tart.

--

Logan woke up with a very nervous stomach. Not because he was second guessing marrying Rory, but he was afraid he wasn't going to be the kind of husband she deserves.

"You're going to be great." Colin said reading his mind.

"How do you know?" Logan asked sitting on his bed with the coffee Colin brought him.

"Because you love her." Colin said simply.

"But, what if I become a husband like him?" Logan asked with Colin full well knowing he was talking about his dad.

"You are nothing like him at all, and you never will be." Colin said sitting next to his friend.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"I just do." Colin said. "OK, enough about you I need your input."

"OK, I'm all ears."

"I think I'm going to propose to Steph." Colin said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while and I just wanted someone else's input."

"I'm happy for you man, let's just hope she says yes." Logan joked.

"Don't even joke about that." Colin said seriously.

"Don't worry, Rory said yes and so will Steph." Logan said.

"Who would have thought you would be the first one of us to willingly get married." Finn said bursting into the room.

"Yeah ok Finn." Logan said.

"Hate to burst the party but it's time for us to get ready." Josh said with Robert right behind him.

"OK." Logan said.

--

"You look beautiful Rory." Honor said.

"Thanks, so do you." Rory said. "You all do." Rory said looking at her bridesmaids.

"Thanks Rory, but you're the one who is going to have everyone's eyes on you." Lane said.

"Especially Logan." Steph answered which made everyone giggle except Paris.

"Come on girls lets go. Your dad," Lorelai said looking at Rory, "Called and said they were all at the church already and the limo's here."

"OK, ok. Let's go guys." Rory said as she walked out of her room and outside to the limo.

When they got to the church they immediately went to take pictures then Rory and Lorelai talked.

"OK, so your shoes are something borrowed, your toe nails are something blue, your dress is something new, and this is something old." Lorelai said as she handed Rory a handkerchief. "I made it from one of your old onesies, don't worry I washed it a lot and I also used it when I married Luke."

"I remember. Thanks mom." Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be great." Lorelai said. "Just don't trip down the aisle."

"That's what I'm worried about." Rory said laughing.

"You ready?" Chris said opening the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Rory said grabbing her bouquet and heading to the end of the aisle with her dad.

"Do me a favor?" Rory asked.

"Sure."

"Just don't let me fall." Rory said.

"Right Back at cha." Chris said and the music began.

--

When Rory started down the aisle Logan couldn't help but lose his breath. She looked amazing and he couldn't believe he was marrying her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as Rory and Chris reached the end of the aisle.

"Her mother and I do." Chris answered and lifted Rory's veil, kissed her on the cheek, and gave her hand to Logan.

"The couple has chosen to have tradtional vows." The priest announced.

"Rory take this ring and repeat after me." The priest said handing Rory the plain platinum ring with the inscription "You jump I jump Jack" she picked out for Logan.

"I, Lorelai, take you, Logan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." The priest read from the book.

"I, Lorelai, take you, Logan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Rory said with tears in her eyes and slipped the ring onto Logan's finger.

"Logan take this ring and repeat after me." The priest said handing Logan the shared-setting band ring with a half circle of round diamonds in platinum with the inscription "I Love you Ace."

"I, Logan, take you, Lorelai, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." The priest read again.

"I, Logan, take you, Lorelai, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Logan said, placing the ring on Rory's finger then moved her engagement ring back into place from her right hand to her left.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said then announced. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

--

The reception was beautiful. The town was "frosted" in the words of Sookie. She made a beautiful 4 layer cake where the bottom half of each layer was pale pink and the top was white, with roses on each tear.

Rory and Logan decided on the song "Where You Lead" by Carol King to dance to for their song.

Near the end of the song Logan leaned by Rory's ear and said "I Love You."

"I Love you too." Rory said.

Then the next song came on:

_You think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
You're acting like you just don't care  
When life can be so sweet_

Why you wanna be like that  
Cause if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower  
and open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
the good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance  
why not take a crazy chance)

You always dress in yellow  
when you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
You keep waiting where you are  
What you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And Go baby Go

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
why not

Ohh  
I could be the one for you  
Ohh yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Ohh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven  
Or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way

Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
Or it might take a lot  
So why not  
why not

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

AN: and thats it, I am planing on writing a sequel, I don't know when but there will be one, i mean they have to find out that big secret. I want to get a few ch. written first.

Again all the pics will be on the blog there's a link on my FF profile.

Thanks for reading and I hopefully I'll hear from you when I write the sequel.


End file.
